Naruto: Demon Reborn
by naruhina-fanboy-devlin
Summary: The night the fox is sealed inside Naruto something happens,something that no one thought possible. Naruto's life will be changed forever. "Danzo . . . What have you done?"
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Minato Namikaze sat at his desk shifting through the mounds of paperwork that, as any Kage would agree, was the bane of existence for them. He was in a hurry however as his wife, Kushina Namikaze, was pregnant and close to her due date. Through the wonders of medical jutsu, the found out that they were going to have a boy. Minato had decided, after reading his sensei's very first novel, to name the boy Naruto, after the main character making his sensei Naruto's godfather. Finally after an hour of signing and reading and more signing he was done for the day. He quickly ran to the hospital room that Kushina was staying at so he may say hello to his love and unborn child.

"And how is my beautiful princess today?" Minato asked as he opened the door to her room.

"Your son is making me eat so much; I swear he is ninety percent stomach." Kushina said as she started on her fourth meal of hospital food in the same hour. "But, I'm doing well none the less."

Minato chuckled and said. "Well I'm glad you're feeling well today."

However things took a turn for the worse at that moment.

"LORD HOKAGE, I HAVE URGENT NEWS!" Said a man with a mask over his lower half of his face, his ninja head band covering his left eye and gravity defying silver hair.

"What is it Kakashi?" Minato asked. Not many things could get this big of a reaction out of the ANBU captain, whatever it was it wasn't good.

"THE NINE TAILED FOX HAS APPEARED AND IS HEADING FOR THE VILLAGE! AT THE RATE HE IS GOING HE WILL BE HERE WITHIN A MONTH!" He shouted. Kakashi was never more scared in his life. The demon fox that could destroy mountains, raise tsunamis, and cause other major disasters with a swing of one single tail was heading straight for his home.

Minato was scared. No, that would be an understatement, he was terrified. Everyone knew of how powerful the demon was. The other demons couldn't even compare to the nine tailed fox. The fox was at least ten times more powerful than the eight tailed bull. But Minato had to keep a calm and cool collective around everyone, after all, if the hokage was scared what chance did the villagers and ninja have?

"I see. Is there anything else?" Minato asked fearing the worst.

"Yes there is, I am terribly sorry Kushina but the whirlpool village . . . it was completely destroyed by the fox's rampage." Kakashi said looking to the floor in sadness.

Kushina was devastated but she had to ask him. "Wh-where there any survivors?"

Kakashi could only shake his head, not being able to give her the horrible news.

Kushina did the only thing she could at that moment, she cried. She cried hard for the loss of her entire family, her old friends, her whole village. She couldn't feel any worse right now.

"Lord Hokage, what shall we do?" Kakashi asked. He hoped his leader not to mention his sensei had a plan.

"I will look through the scrolls in the hokage library and see if there isn't some form of jutsu that can stop the demon." Minato said. "I only hope I can find something in time."

"Minato-kun, please be careful. Naruto will need us one day." Kushina said with a small smile on her face.

Minato looked at the face of his love for the first time in a few days. Her red hair was grown down to her back; she was wearing her normal clothes that consisted of orange top and matching shorts, though the top was a bit small, clinging to her breasts and stopping just under them while her pants followed the same idea only with her ass. Her eyes looked as if they were cut from flawless emeralds with the shade of green they were. While he was taking in her every look, she was doing the same thing to him.

He had his blond spiky hair down to his shoulders; his eyes were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen, it was like the ocean resided in those eyes. He was wearing his Hokage robes that he had custom made just for him. They were white robes but instead of the usual red flames at the bottom he had it changed to orange simply so he could always have some part of his wife with him. She found it sweet while most people didn't notice.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Minato spoke. "I will try but no promises . . . you know how I can be." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Go on; go learn that jutsu that is going to save every one you big dope." Kushina joked.

"Ok I will, see you when I finish my love." He said before jumping out of the window and running to his office. "Ok one of the jutsus in this scroll has to work." He said pulling down a very large blue scroll from its hidden compartment and opened it up. He had a whole month; surely he could find something that he could use to get rid of the beast. He skipped right over the low level jutsus knowing that the jutsu he needed was most likely in the forbidden category. Sure enough, the first jutsu he saw could stop it but it had a very high price.

Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper death seal – S-class – This jutsu summons the Shinigami himself to pull the soul into the body of the caster unless another body is chosen by the caster. In exchange for his power and taking the soul of the target the Shinigami requires that the casters soul be taken as payment.

"I will only use that if there is no other way. The price is too high if there is another way." Minato said as he read through the scroll until he fell asleep finding no other options as of yet.

----------------- 1 month later ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nine tailed fox was almost at the gates and Minato hadn't found any other jutsus powerful enough to safely get rid of the beast. Not only that but things had gotten progressively worse, His wife had started getting complications during the time and now she had died from child birth. The strain was too much for her body to handle and it gave out. There was a bit of good news though, the child that she was carrying had made it through unharmed and completely healthy.

"It looks like I have a volunteer for the jutsu. I'm sorry my son but this has to be done." Minato said as he drew the seal for the fox's spirit to go on Naruto's belly.

Naruto seemed like he understood and smiled up at his father.

After the seal was completed Minato picked up his son and hurried off to the battle field.

------------------------------------------------------------Battlefield-----------------------------------------------------------------

"HOLD THE DEMON BACK, WE HAVE TO STALL IT TILL THE FOURTH HOKAGE GETS HERE!" Shouted a random chunin.

Bodies littered the field just outside of the hidden leaf village. Most were just red stains on the grass. They were the lucky ones. Others were slashed in half by the beast's massive claws. The unlucky ones were the ones that had to endure that pain as they were alive but beyond hope of saving.

Just as all seemed lost, a massive toad with a pipe sticking out of its mouth and a sword on its side crashed in front of the fox. The fourth hokage had arrived.

----------------------------------------------------- Toad's head --------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gamabunta, thank you for everything you have done for me." Minato said as he ran through the seals for the jutsu that would stop the fox for good.

"Goodbye Minato, may you rest in peace." The giant toad known as Gamabunta said.

"FORBIDDEN JUTSU REAPER DEATH SEAL!" Minato called out. As soon as he had called out the jutsu, the fight was over for the fox. It could only watch on in horror as it was sealed away inside a newborn infant.

"Goodbye my son, I hope the village sees you as a hero for this." Minato said as he closed his eyes for the last time.

As soon as Minato passed away the third hokage came to the scene and picked up Naruto.

"I hope your wish is granted Minato." The third said as he carried the sleeping baby to the council chamber. 'This is just going to give me a headache I just know it.'

-----------------------------------------------------Council chamber---------------------------------------------------------------

"As you all know by now, the fourth hokage gave is life today to save us from the nine tailed fox." The third hokage said in a sad tone. "He used the reaper seal jutsu and sealed the demon inside the boy in my arms."

That was one of the worst decisions he could have ever made in his long life.

The reply was instant almost everyone in the room was calling for the child's blood.

"WE CAN'T LET THAT DEMON LIVE HOKAGE-SAMA HE MUST BE KILLED WHILE HE IS WEAK." A pink haired woman shouted.

"I agree with Haruno-sama, the demon must be slain." Said another civilian council member.

The aged Hokage set the boy in his crib and yelled at the council as to how they could all be so stupid.

"YOU ARE ALL FUCKING BLIND! THIS IS A CHILD WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE NOT EVEN A DAY OLD TOO! YOU WANT HIM KILLED BECAUSE HE HOLDS THE DEMON INSIDE HIM!? YOU ARE ALL THE DEMONS HERE!" he shouted.

As he turned around he couldn't believe what he saw.

An old man with one arm and an eye-patch stood over the crib with a kunai in his hand. "I m sorry but this has to be done Sarutobi-sama." He said in a monotone voice that showed he had no emotions when it came to the child.

"DANZO NO!" Sarutobi shouted as Danzo's kunai struck the boy . . . dead center on his seal.

"The deed is done." Danzo said, however he made a grave mistake.

There was a massive explosion of chakra that blew the entire group to the walls. The next thing anyone knew was that Naruto was crying. Sarutobi quickly ran to the boy's side and was shocked to see what happened. Baby Naruto now had a pair of fox ears, a tail, and his eyes had changed to the eyes of the fox.

"Danzo . . . what have you just done?" Sarutobi asked.

**I am back so tell me what you think. Has my writing gotten any better or is it still crappy?**

**Review plz**


	2. Chapter 2: Life as a demon

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 2: Life as a Demon**

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen Hokage-sama honestly!" Danzo exclaimed fearing what his old rival would do.

"DANZO YOU HAVE GONE WAY TO FAR THIS TIME! I HEARBY CALL FOR THE EXECUTION OF DANZO ALL IN FAVOR RAISE YOUR HANDS!" Sarutobi shouted.

The council had mixed reactions on this but slowly hands were raised. The clan heads of the Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Hyuga raised their hands but sadly they were the only ones. The five civilian council members and the Uchiha clan head kept their hands down.

Sarutobi was very disappointed in this. His old rival just attacked a leaf village member in an attempt to kill said member but he wasn't going to be punished for it.

Danzo relaxed knowing that he wasn't going to die. He was lucky and he knew it he wasn't going to be trying anything anytime soon. 'That was too close; I owe Fugaku a favor for this.' Danzo thought and gave a slight nod to the Uchiha head.

"In a six to five vote, with the majority being against the issue Danzo shall not be executed." Said Sarutobi sadly. "As for the child I wish him to be placed in the orphanage until he is at least eight years of age. I will deliver him to the orphanage at the end of this meeting and will check up on him every so often."

Nobody said anything against his wish. They knew better to push the Hokage's nerves.

"If there is nothing else than the meeting is dismissed." Sarutobi said with a wave of his hand as he turned to leave for the orphanage. 'I am sorry Naruto, I would adopt you if I could but the hokage can't adopt a child because he or she is too busy to give the child the proper attention it needs.'

Sarutobi was deep in thought as he entered the orphanage about how he could make Naruto's life easier when the main attendant brought him out of his thoughts with a loud "DEMON!"

"He is not a demon head attendant and I expect this child to be very well taken care of during the minimum eight years he is here unless he is adopted by that time." Sarutobi said firmly. If he couldn't adopt Naruto then the least he could do is help him by trying to stop the claims of him being a demon.

The attendant slowly took Naruto from the Hokage's arms and forced a smile. "Of course hokage-sama, he will be in good hands." She said bitterly before carrying him away.

'Good bye Naruto, I hope you grow up to be very strong.' Sarutobi said to himself as he headed back to his old office.

----------------------------------------------------- Naruto year one---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had started walking a month ago. The reason it took him so long was because he was very rarely out of his 'room' enough to get used to walking. His room was an empty broom closet that the caretakers said was 'good enough for the likes of him'. He didn't understand why they hated him so much but he had grown to hate them back. It was only fair after all.

-------------------------------------------------------- Naruto year two -----------------------------------------------------------

"Here is your food brat." One of the caretakers said harshly as he handed Naruto a piece of bread and some water.

Naruto had enough by that point. "Me want more." He said.

"You don't get more than what is needed to survive you demon." The caretaker spat as he walked away leaving Naruto to sit and eat his bread. His life hadn't been the best so far, they would just ignore his claims for needs like more food.

They didn't care. They never did.

--------------------------------------------------- Naruto year three --------------------------------------------------------------

The caretakers grew worse as Naruto grew older. He knew why, it was cause of his tail and ears. He didn't know why he was different but he was mad that he was treated worse than the other kids.

Every day he would walk around the orphanage just to get knocked over by an older kid or a caretaker then he would get in trouble for getting in their way. He kept to his room most of the time, only leaving his closet when he was bored.

"I hate it here." He said to no one.

--------------------------------------------- Naruto year four ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto still wondered why he was hated the most out of all the kids. He gave up on trying to be nice and help people. He kept to himself, even when the hokage came to visit him he just stared angrily at everyone.

"Naruto, why are you so angry?" The hokage asked.

"You don't care. Leave me alone." Naruto said as he munched on some food that the hokage had brought him.

"Of course I care Naruto; please you have been acting like this every time I come to visit you, what is wrong?" The hokage asked trying to get an answer out of the little boy.

"Leave me alone." Naruto said and stormed off back to his closet.

-------------------------------------------------- Naruto year five ------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had shown no improvement in his attitude towards the caretakers or the hokage. It was another of the Hokage's visits.

"Naruto I have something for you." Sarutobi said as he pulled out a key.

"What do I need that for old bastard." Naruto spat. He didn't trust anyone not a single person in this whole village.

"Naruto, I know how harsh the people are here to you so take the key and follow me." Sarutobi said as he put the key down and got up from the table they were at.

Naruto decided he would humor the old man this one time and grabbed the key and followed him.

After a few minutes of walking and angry curses from the villagers, to which Naruto flipped them off, they came to a small apartment. Nothing too big or fancy, just a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and sitting room. "So what old man you decided to take me to a place that someone owns? Very funny ha ha ha." Naruto laughed sarcastically.

"Someone does own this place Naruto, you. This will be your home from now on." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"What about food?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi opened the cabinets and revealed a large quantity of microwaveable foods. "You just follow the directions and you have all the food you want. I will restock it monthly and if you want I can also enroll you in the ninja academy for when you turn eight." Sarutobi said hopping that this would get the blond to trust him. Over the years Naruto grew his teeth but instead of normal incisors, he got large fangs.

"Enroll me old man. It could be fun to beat everyone." Naruto said coldly.

Sarutobi sighed and left Naruto to get some rest.

Naruto decided that he was pretty tired so he went to the bedroom and lay on the bed, quickly falling asleep. However the events that took place that night would change Naruto.

But not for the better.

**Sorry for this chapter being short but as I was writing it I thought that this would be a perfect cliffhanger.**

**Review please and don't worry I won't abandon this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3: Demon to Demon chat

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 3: Demon to Demon chat**

As Naruto fell asleep he was pulled into his mindscape. He looked around and took notice of his surroundings. "Well isn't this place a piece of shit." He said to no one in particular. He wasn't expecting a response.

"**At least you don't have to live here."** A dark and booming voice said.

"Who's there? Too afraid to show yourself?" Naruto shouted looking for the source of the voice.

"**Follow the light child and find out the truth of your torment."** The voice said again. Naruto decided that it might be interesting to know the reason he was hated. He wouldn't care for the villagers even if he knew so what harm could it do? As Naruto walked down the hallway towards the glowing red light he wondered what the truth could possibly be. His wondering would soon come to an end.

Naruto turned a corner and saw a massive cage with a piece of paper that said 'seal' stuck to the cage door.

"**Come closer."** The voice said again.

Naruto walked toward the door but as soon as he was a few feet from it three massive claws flew out of the bars. However, Naruto didn't even flinch. The claws slammed against the cage bars and stopped a couple inches from his face.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" He asked aggravated.

"**Very interesting. You are not like normal humans."** The voice said.

"I am no human, no human has these ears, tail, eyes, and fangs that I do now quite wasting my time and tell me WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!" Naruto demanded.

The voice chuckled darkly as it spoke.** "You are quite interesting child, very well I will tell you who I am, and maybe after I do you will show me the respect I deserve. I AM THE GREAT NINE TAILED FOX THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL THE NINE DEMONS!" **The fox shouted as its red eyes glowed through the darkness of the cage.

Naruto only scoffed. "Like that is supposed to impress me. If you are so powerful then how did u get sealed inside me you stupid fox." Naruto said.

"**I was sealed inside you by your fourth hokage in a last ditch effort to stop me from destroying your pathetic village." **The fox said as he put his head to the bars.

"It's a shame you didn't succeed." Naruto said with a smirk.

The fox smiled at Naruto's reply. **"I like you kid."**

Naruto stared at the fox. "Heh so I have the strongest demon if existence as a friend interesting." He said.

"**Tell me something child, do you wish for those villagers to respect you?" **The fox asked with a feral grin.

"Why on earth would I want that? They treated me like I should have just dropped dead so I will wish that fate on them."

"**I can help with that."** The fox said with a sick smile.

"I'm listening." Naruto said with a smile of his own.

"**There will be a multitude of things I can do for you kid. First off will be that I will train you in the two years you have before u enter that academy so that you will be an ultra badass ninja before the others can even start. Second will be that I will lend you my chakra when you need or ask for it. Third I will teach you enough jutsu so that you rival all five Kage put together."** The fox said as he listed things it would do to help Naruto.

"Why are you going through this much for me, what do you get out of it?" Naruto asked.

"**I survive that's what I get. If you die, I die so I'm doing this so that I won't die, after all it would be really horrible if I died."** The fox said.

Naruto smiled and agreed, hell if this was all that the fox was doing this for then who was he to complain? He would get massive amounts of jutsu to use to destroy his opponents, the training of a tailed beast, and access to the fox's chakra. "You got yourself a deal fox." Naruto said.

"**Oh no, if you are going accept this deal then you are going to start calling me Kyubi-sensei you got that kid?" **the fox asked.

"That's fine by me Kyubi-sensei, that's fine by me." Naruto said as he smiled evilly. "When do we start?"

"**We will start tomorrow, you need your rest and I need to think up a training regiment for you brat now get out of here and get some real sleep." **The fox said.

Naruto nodded his head and willed himself out of the place and back to his room where he would get some much needed rest.

However when he woke up from his visit to his mind, he heard people rummaging through his home.

'Ah my first victims.' Naruto thought as a sick grin came across his face.

'**Excellent show me what you are capable of child.'** The fox said through their mental link.

'Any limits?' was all Naruto asked.

'**Don't kill them just beat the crap out of all of them.' **The fox said.

'Oh fine, I will try and enjoy it.' Naruto said as he silently stalked his new home for his prey.

He came across them just as they opened his door. They smelled of cheap alcohol and by the way there speech was, it was clear they had been drinking.

"Where ish that deamon?" One man slurred. He had emerald green eyes and red hair.

"He ish pwrobablesly in dats bedwoom." Another one slurred even worse than the first.

'Only two this isn't going to be as fun as I thought it would be.' Naruto thought to himself.

He waited for the two drunken men walked into his room before he walked out of the shadows.

"You two wouldn't happen to be looking for me now would you?" Naruto asked startling the two drunks. He didn't give them time to answer before he sprinted forward and slammed his fist into the first man's face shattering his nose before knocking him unconscious and turning his attention to the other man.

This one was bigger than the first one but still he was drunk and Naruto wasn't.

Naruto charged at him and slammed his fist into the man's stomach sending him to the ground writhing in pain. Naruto looked at him and said "Pathetic." Before knocking the other man out and dragged them to the hospital. He left a note on the bodies before he left.

'This is what happens to those that mess with 'Naruto the demon'. This is your only warning.'


	4. Chapter 4: An eventful day

**Ok I am going to just say this once . . . this story WILL NOT BE A HAREM I might decide to make a harem story but that won't be until this one is done and only if I get enough reviews saying you want one done. Also should I go through the years of the academy each as their own chapter or as one big chapter and as to why Naruto's language is so bad is because kids learn everything from adults in their early years so when he was treated like that he learned to pick up those words of hate and such. Enjoy the story.**

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 4: An eventful day**

'**That was very interesting child'** the fox said.

'How so?' Naruto asked.

'**You attacked without hesitation and without mercy and you even were kind enough to deliver them to the hospital. How sweet'** the fox replied sarcastically.

'That's so the other villagers will know not to mess with me.' Naruto replied

'**I'm not so sure about that one'** the fox said.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked confused.

'**I mean that once they see what you did they will most likely take action against you.'** The fox replied.

'So what? I can handle it besides I've got you helping me not to mention the training you said you would give me.'

'**Just because I can help don't assume you are always going to win, always remember until I'm done with your training there is someone who is better than you.'**

'I apologize sensei I wasn't thinking.'

'**Your six years old I didn't expect you to think like that yet. Anyway let's get started on your training head out into the forest.**

Naruto was a little tired but he didn't argue with his sensei's orders. It was around seven 'o'clock in the morning so someone would find those two idiots soon so it would be a good idea to head out into the forest for now. As he ran through the forest he heard something that made his heart ping with pity for a second so he went to investigate.

'**Where are you going child this isn't the way I told you to go.'** The fox said angrily

'I am just checking on something sensei I promise.' Naruto replied

However neither of them were expecting to see a small girl about Naruto's age crying with her back against a tree. This small girl had purple colored hair but that was all Naruto could see since the rest of her face was hidden in her hands. Naruto couldn't help himself.

"Why are you crying?"

The girl jumped at the sudden voice which scared Naruto into thinking she would attack so he jumped away before she could get a good look at him.

'**You should have just stuck to the path child.'** Kyubi scorned.

'I don't know what came over me sensei it won't happen again.' Naruto said.

However the girl he startled was wondering something else. 'W-who was t-that. D-did they really c-care?'

Back with Naruto he was starting to regret agreeing to the foxes training regimen.

'**Again child.' **The fox said as Naruto fell to the ground.

'But sensei this is too hard I don't think anyone can do this many push-ups.' Naruto whined

'**Stop whining 500 push-ups is nothing compared to your later upgraded training.'**

Naruto suddenly didn't feel good.

'_**I love torturing people' **_the fox thought to himself as he smiled in his cage however he didn't expect Naruto's__reply.

'Fine if it's only going to get harder from here then I'll just keep trying!' Naruto shouted in his head as he put his hands and toes on the ground again and started doing the exercise like he had done it before showing no signs of stopping until he finished this exercise.

Kyubi was impressed. He had never seen a child do this simply because he knew things were going to get harder. And what's more is . . . this child was only six years old and he was already better than the fox would have thought he could be. _**'This child is amazing. Maybe I have underestimated him.'**_ He thought to himself.

'200…201…202' Naruto counted.

'_**Amazing, counting the other push-ups he's done he has done over a thousand just today.'**_ The fox thought. __

This continued for another hour before Naruto finally managed to complete the exercise.

'Finally done' Naruto thought as he panted from exhaustion with sweat dripping down his face as if it were rain.

'**Now that that's done give me 250 sit-ups' **The fox commanded.

'OH COME ON' Naruto shouted.

This was going to be a long day.

**Read and review please. I am sorry this took so long but work and sickness stopped me from doing much, not to mention my comp erased the chapter and I had writers block.**

**Anyway yea I know this one is short but this is where I feel is good to stop it so I will but I'll try and update really soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping Day

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Shopping Day**

It has been two years since that first day of training in the forest for Naruto. His progress was amazing even by the fox's standards. Before he started, he could barley do five hundred push-ups 250 sit-ups and lift weights of up to 25 pounds. But thanks to the fox he was now approaching 2000 push-ups and 1000 sit-ups while he could now lift over 200 pound weights and was training his speed with weights. His chakra control, which Kyubi had taught him about, was about mid chunin level and he was able to perform several different ninjutsu though they were fairly basic the only advanced one he knew was the shadow clone jutsu and that was used as a replacement for his clone jutsu. The academy starts in a week for Naruto and he was given a simple task by the fox. Get some new clothes, ones that didn't make him stick out like a sore thumb.

He had to get into the only ninja wear store in the village so that he could buy the things he had thought of. Only problem was that everybody knew who he was and they all hated him and refused him service. However there was a simple way around this, well simple for Naruto anyway, he called upon some of the fox's chakra and thought of the form of a middle aged man with black hair and a matching goatee and after he got the details right in his head he focused harder and with a puff of smoke where Naruto once stood was the middle aged man. He strode out of his apartment with his wallet safely tucked into his pocket stuffed with money from the hokage to buy tools and supplies from the stores. He gave him much more than Naruto needed but it was most likely due to the fact that the aged hokage was fearful of the stores overcharging him for basic items. As Naruto opened the door the sales person walked over and asked if he needed any help finding anything. He simply told him a lie about his son entering the academy in a week and he needed to get him some new clothes.

The sales rep pointed him in the direction of the children's clothes and wished him luck in finding what he was looking for. Naruto walked up and down the rack of clothes looking for the things he desired. Of those things was a short black hooded cape, a mask that had a slit cut out for one's eyes and bridge of the nose to show, a black long sleeve shirt with a red X across the chest, arm braces that had hidden compartments for senbon needles or weights, a child's chainmail suit for parents who are protective of their children or simply wish to insure a better chance of survival, black ninja pants with multiple pockets for scrolls or weapons like kunai and shuriken. Some bandage wrappings and ninja sandals, he also bought kunai and shuriken though he had an eye out for a pair of chakra conducting katana. He brought his items up to the counter and paid without any incident. As soon as he was done and out of eyesight he dropped the illusion and returned to his original form.

It was one week before the academy started and he still had training to do the next day. As he was walking home he noticed a small stand that had not been there before the sign outside said 'Ichiraku Ramen Grand Opening! First bowl is on the house.' He still had money to spare so he decided he would give it a shot, after all it couldn't be worse than snake meat that the fox had made him eat on a survival training session. It took a week before he finally got the taste out of his mouth. As he walked up to the stand there were already a three people eating there so it cam as no surprise to him that he was shouted at the moment he sat down.

"GET OUT OF HERE DEMON"

"GROSS I DON'T WANT YOUR HAIR IN MY RAMEN!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!"

The commotion cause by the three patrons caused the owner and his daughter to look at what caused the previously quiet men to suddenly start shouting.

"HOLD IT!" shouted the owner, getting all three of the men to stare at him shocked.

"Don't tell me you would support this abomination!" said one of the men

"A customer is a customer, if you have a problem with how I do my business then I suggest you leave." He said back.

"IF YOU SERVE THIS DEMON THEN WE WILL MAKE SURE NO ONE ELSE WILL COME HERE!" shouted one of the men as his face turned red with anger.

"Then leave I don't want to serve people like you anyway, leaving just because someone you don't like has arrived you make me sick." The owner said.

Naruto had already sat down and was listening to the entire conversation, not that he had a choice. These idiots were being so loud Hiashi Hyuga probably heard them.

"I apologize for that . . ."

"Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well then Naruto what can I get for you today?"

"I'll take whatever you recommend." Naruto said

"One miso pork ramen coming up." The owner said.

Naruto waited patiently for his food and dug in when it arrived and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. "Thish ish rweally goods old man." Naruto said with his mouth full of noodles.

"Well I'm glad you like it Naruto." Said the old man.

Naruto slurped up the last few noodles and broth and smiled. "Get me another one old man."

The owner and his daughter looked at each other. "You do know that only the first bowl is free right?" He asked.

Naruto just pulled out some money and put it on the counter. "Yea, but I don't care its good food and you are the only store I don't have to hide my form in order to get service."

The owner smiled and started making another bowl which Naruto quickly ate. He gave his respect to the two ramen stand owners and headed back home.

Naruto opened the door sat all the stuff down on his couch and closed and locked the door. As he laid down on his bed and slowly closed his eyes he had one last thought before sleep over took him.

'Next week will be fun'


	6. Chapter 6: Starting the academy

**Naruto: Demon Reborn **

**Starting the academy **

Today was the day. The start of the ninja academy. Naruto got up earlier than usual to make sure that he wouldn't be late for his first day. He had done a few alterations to his clothes when he got home the other night. His mask was now sown partially to the inside of his new hooded cape so that he could remove the hood and mask but still wear the cape if he wanted. He also added weights into the hidden compartments in his arm braces and stored his kunai into his pants pockets. As he slid the hood and mask on he looked in the mirror and forgot about one thing. His tail was sticking out of his pants. It wasn't painful just uncomfortable and annoying. He decided that his comfort level was more important than having intact clothing after all they would most likely get ruined on his first dangerous mission so it didn't really matter. He then paused a second and wrapped his tail around his waist.

"**Looking good child." **The fox said.** "You look like a real ninja now."**

"Thank you Kyubi-sensei." Naruto replied.

Naruto left his house early and headed to the academy. On his way there he got the usual insults. It didn't matter to him, they would pay eventually.

Naruto arrived at the academy earlier than anybody else leaning against the side of the door he watched as one by one the students arrived. First there besides Naruto was a boy with black hair in an odd shape, black eyes and a 'go fuck yourself' expression. He and Naruto locked gazes and stared each other down judging the other before the other boy spoke. "You got a problem?" He asked angrily.

"Yea, he's my height and pissing me off" Naruto spat back.

"YOU DARE TALK TO AN UCHIHA LIKE THAT!" He shouted.

"I don't care who you are but a name doesn't make u immune to scolding and making mistakes, hide behind your name all you want but it will only make you a bigger target." Naruto said calmly before ignoring the Uchiha boy's numerous shouts and screams.

The next child to arrive was a young girl wearing a heavy jacket and ninja pants. Her eyes made it clear that she was a Hyuga. Naruto could have sworn that he saw her before but he just couldn't remember where from. He decided that it wasn't important and left it alone, but something deep down told him not to.

Naruto heard two girls shouting apparently at each other but before they got there he felt a sharp tug on his tail. He spun around and glared daggers at the Uchiha before smacking his hand off him. "Look, I don't know what your problem is but touch me again and it will be the last thing you do." Naruto said as he moved away from the Uchiha and watched as the two girls he heard shouting ran into the courtyard and ran over to the Uchiha boy. One of them was wearing purple clothes a little too short for her age just covering her modest areas. She had light blue eyes and long blond hair tied into a pony-tail with a lock of hair draping down by one of her eyes.

The other had long pink hair and was sporting a light pink dress with a circle in the back. Naruto noticed however that she had a huge forehead. What he didn't notice was that he was starring at it.

"YOU GOT A PROBLE FREAK?" The pink hair girl yelled.

"Your heads so big I'm willing to bet on your first real mission it gets struck with a kunai." He said plainly before leaning against a tree ignoring her screams and empty threats.

He eyed the gates as the rest of the kids came in a boy with a weight problem and apparently not caring about it as he munched down his bag of chips, another boy with a white puppy on in his sweatshirt, a boy with a trench coat and black sunglasses, and finally just a few seconds before the doors opened a plain looking boy who could be identified with his hair in an oddly pineapple shape. A few other children arrived but they weren't anything special.

As the doors opened a man with a scar across his nose and a smile on his face welcomed the kids and led them inside to their class room.

"Hello students my name is Iruka Umino, and this is my assistant Mizuki. We will be your instructors for the next four years. So it would help if we all had introductions instead of roll call to help get an idea of how you look and act for future reference, who would like to go first?" Iruka asked.

The boy with the white dog stood up first with a smile on his face. "I am Kiba Inuzuka future head of the Inuzuka clan and this is Akamaru he said as he held up his dog earning aww's from most of the girls in the room.

"This is troublesome but, I am Shikamaru Nara next leader of the Nara clan." The plain boy yawned and fell asleep.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha next head of the great and powerful Uchiha clan you are lucky to be in my presence." The Uchiha boasted.

"I was aware that there was a survivor from the massacre, I am sorry for your loss Sasuke. Who's next?" Iruka asked.

"I am Ino Yamanaka and I am Sasuke's future wife." The blond girl nearly screamed as she sat back down next to said boy.

"I am Sakura Haruno and I AM SASUKE'S FUTURE WIFE NOT INO-PIG!" The pink haired girl shouted.

"CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Iruka shouted before taking several deep breaths to calm himself down. "Who's next?"

"My name is Shino Aburame, next in line for the Aburame clan." The boy in the trench coat said.

"My name ish Choji Akamishi, next in line of the Akimichi clan." The overweight boy said as he swallowed the rest of his potato chips.

"M-my n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga a-a-and I a-am the h-heiress of the Hyuga c-clan." The girl with a heavy jacket said shyly.

"Looks like it's just you left son, tell us your name and please remove your hood, it's a distraction to the class and you could b hiding something against the rules in there." Iruka said. He didn't like doing it but it was policy that no hoods or hats were to be allowed on in the classroom.

"My name is one you should all learn very quickly." Naruto said as he slowly pulled his hood up. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, container of the nine tailed fox." He said as he stood up and let his tail fall free removing his hood completely revealing his ears and fangs.

Through the various shouts of demons and screams, one person was silent in tongue but not in mind 'Naruto Uzumaki? He looks like the boy that was concerned for me, could it be. . .?' Hinata left her mind to wander as Iruka tried to get the class under control, with no help from Mizuki who was smiling slightly which went unseen by everyone as they were focused on the commotion.

**I apologize for the lack of update but work has been destroying my free time recently I hope this makes up for it so please review and encourage me for faster updates.**

**Till next time**


	7. Chapter 7:Academy Years

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 7: Academy years**

"My name is one you should all learn very quickly." Naruto said as he slowly pulled his hood up. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, container of the nine tailed fox." He said as he stood up and let his tail fall free removing his hood completely revealing his ears and fangs. "I am the embodiment of your nightmares." The class erupted in shouts of demon and other such insults filled the class room serving only to make Iruka angrier and angrier by the second until he couldn't take it any longer.

"SETTLE DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Iruka exclaimed his head seemingly growing to unreal proportions to get his point across. Surely it was Naruto's imagination getting the better of him. As the class calmed down either from being bored or from fear of Iruka's shouts Iruka decided to tell them the outline for the next four years of their teachings. Year one would be the basic studies like math and history of the hidden leaf village. The second year would teach them about the clans of the village and of other villages. The third year they would start with learning taijutsu and light spars and the fourth year would be basic ninjutsu learning and the final exam where they would be placed in their teams upon graduation.

Deciding that there wasn't going to be much else to do for the day Iruka let the students go home early, they would need their rest for the next day.

Naruto made his way back home laying on his bed for a minute relaxing before starting his workout from Kyubi, burning through the rest of the day like it was nothing he soon retired to bed.

Year one-

Year one went like how Iruka had explained, they learned of the Hokages and other kages of the other hidden villages. Also he taught them basic math skills that he was going to further on later in the second year. They also gave several tests but for Naruto they were different. They were harder, much harder than they should be. They were trying to cheat him out of the school. Just another reason that they all had to pay, not even the teachers cared about him. Sasuke Uchiha was absent for most of that year, he never told anyone the reason.

Year two-

During year two, something happened that hadn't happened before in leaf village academy history. A first year student actually moved up into the second year class. This was a very odd thing indeed but the child's knowledge of math and history was on par with the second year class student and he knew a little ninjutsu, they were basic but it was still impressive for an eight year old. Naruto learned of the clans of the leaf but what really interested him was one of the clans from an old village that was destroyed long ago. The clan was said to be extinct but with the power that Iruka was saying they had, there was no way that they could have died out. 'I will have to remember that clan's name' He thought.

No one noticed the new kid flinch when they talked about that clan.

Year Three-

It was Naruto's favorite year or at least second favorite. Taijutsu training. He already knew a very secret form that he was saving for a rainy day but he also knew a couple others that weren't commonly known but even a low chunin would recognize the forms he was going to use frequently. He quickly rose to being the top student in the class when it came to taijutsu Sasuke was second and it really irked him that Naruto was better than him. The other class members were fairly close rated Hinata Hyuga fell down the ratings due to her friendly nature and unwillingness to hurt others until she was rated last for the class Naruto wondered why she held back, she had the potential to be second in the class but she always held back.

Year Four-

Naruto was ecstatic about this year, not only had he been continually training with the fox's never ending hell training, but the fox had told him something very interesting that morning

-flashback-

Naruto woke up in his mindscape, somewhere he hadn't been in a while, those cracked walls had been restored and took on a slightly red color with wall mounted candles burning slightly. he didn't question it. He simply walked up to the Kyubi's cage and awaited the fox's acknowledgement. He didn't have to wait long.

"**Naruto, I have to tell you something important."**

"What is it Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"**There is a mutation in your bloodstream I haven't been able to find out exactly what it is yet but do not worry, it isn't going to kill you. That much I can tell."** The fox said.

"That's good to know, Thank you Sensei." Naruto said as he gave a bow and returned into the real world.

-Flashback End-

The year went the same as the previous year the standings were the same right up till the final day of class. Sasuke was getting worse and worse he didn't care about anything but power and revenge. Everyone knew about the massacre by now and all of his fan club tried to get closer to him by offering him a home and such. Naruto used it to his advantage and insulted him more and more about it during their spars getting him angrier and angrier, letting his rage cloud his judgment therefore getting sloppy.

However Naruto didn't care about those 'play fights' they had them do he always held back anyway. Today was the day that he cared about, it was the graduation exam. He was ready for anything, as the names were rolled down finally it was his turn.

He walked into the exam room as he stared both Iruka and Mizuki down making both of them uneasy.

"Okay Naruto the exam is simple this year, Just make-"

"THREE HUNDRED CLONES" Mizuki interrupted smirking at his plan to fail the demon and get him to do his work for him.

Naruto sighed he knew this would happen someone was always trying to keep him down luckily he had the fox's help the fox knew almost every jutsu in the world he only taught Naruto one and that was the shadow clone jutsu. He taught it to him so that it may help him get free one day, so far no luck. However it helped this situation perfectly.

He did the hand signs for the jutsu being a ninja meant being about stealth and deception. Naruto blended the hand signs together to create an illusion that he only did it for the clone jutsu.

"CLONE JUTSU!" he shouted as three hundred clones filled the room all smirking at Mizuki who had his jaw hanging in surprise. Naruto walked up to the table with the headbands and took the last one tucking it away in his pocket before walking out of the room silently, smirking as he left.

"**Very nice display back there child, you didn't even use my chakra."** The fox said.

"I aim to please Sensei, I aim to please." Naruto said as he left for home wondering who would be on his team.

**Rate and review and let me know how I did I won't be updating for a while because I'm heading to my girlfriend's for thanksgiving and I'm working up until I leave so happy thanksgiving to you all.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Team to remember

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 8: A Team to remember**

**I am aware that the new kid in the story was skipped over but don't worry it will be explained in this chapter.**

Naruto walked back into the class room smirking prideful of his victory over Mizuki.

'That will teach him to try and cheat me out of something I want.' He thought.

Iruka walked back into the room still red in the face from yelling at Mizuki over the treatment he gave Naruto.

-Flash back-

Naruto walked out of the room smirking with his new headband as he left the room but not before turning to Mizuki. "You should make the exam a little harder next year Mizuki, this was too easy."

As Naruto left the room Iruka turned to Mizuki and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MIZUKI!"

"I was not about to let the demon become a ninja he must have cheated somehow, there is no way he could have done that many without cheating." Mizuki said.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TRIED TO FAIL A CHILD JUST BECAUSE OF THE BURDEN HE IS FORCED TO LIVE WITH! THAT IS LOW MIZUKI EVEN FOR YOU!" Iruka shouted as he walked out of the room.

- Flash back end-

Iruka took a few breaths to calm himself down then he smiled and turned to the class. "Congratulations to all those who passed the exam and to those that didn't do not worry there is always next year." He said.

A few among the class hung their heads in shame however Shino aburame decided that even though he passed he would stay another year in order to better help his family with clan matters.

Iruka smiled to everyone before speaking again. "It has been an honor and privilege to teach you all and I wish you nothing but the best luck in your careers as a ninja. You have all done extremely well. Hinata though you were last as a fighter you are by far one of the better people I have met. I am very sorry that the council wanted to focus on the fighting skills of the genin and not on the brains as well you would have defiantly been at least in the middle of the ranks. Kiba, you and akamaru have amazing teamwork already, if you continue to work at it I have no doubt you could even surpass your mother and her partner. Sakura you have the potential to be the next Tsunade with help and the proper training you only need to work on your focus instead of on Sasuke. Shikamaru, you are just like your father in every way. It is quiet funny actually but with time I know you will be just as good if not better than him. Ino you are an amazing kunoichi just like Sakura, I have a feeling your father will be proud of your progress. Choji you're your father's son alright I don't see anything other than his approval of how you have turned out. How can I forget you, Akio Kiyoshi, a year younger then all of the others and still just as strong as the others, the first in academy history to skip a grade and not to mention your family is a mystery to almost everybody in the village. Sasuke, you are the only Uchiha still left loyal to the hidden leaf. I am proud to have taught you and I look forward to seeing your success in the future and the restoration of your clan. And Naruto, what can I say you are by far the most unique of the class, you bare a burden that no one so young should have to bare, but still you overcome any and all obstacles thrown your way. You are all dismissed come back tomorrow and you will have your team assignments and jonin leader." Iruka smiled at each student as they slowly filed out of the classroom.

Naruto decided that the door wasn't the way he wanted to leave so he opened a window and jumped to a nearby branch before jumping out of the tree and walking home. On the way he felt a little hungry so he went over to Ichiraku's for a bite to eat. He ordered the usual chatted with the owner and his daughter and when he was finished he paid and headed back to his home. He did his usual training with the fox however this time the fox wanted something. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to appear in front of the fox's cage.

"Yes sensei, what do you want?" Naruto asked

"**Kid I have some interesting news, it appears that due to our 'fusion' your elemental affinity and mine are combining into what I don't know yet but I will let you know when it reveals itself more**.**" **The fox said.

"Thank you for the knowledge sensei, I'm sure it will be useful in the future." Naruto replied bowing to the fox.

"**No problem child and I agree with you completely, I'm sure it will come in handy." **The fox said as it flashed its teeth in what it considered a smile.

Naruto closed and opened his eyes again to see he was back in his home. He decided the was nothing else to do for the day and crawled into his bed before drifting off to sleep.

-Naruto's dream-

There were sounds of explosions going off all around, most likely from exploding tags. A village was the battle ground, this was war. A red shadow covered the area like it had been bathed in blood. Ninja bodies were everywhere some were pinned to walls with kunais sticking out of their bodies. The sign of the village had been reduced to nothing, most of the buildings were destroyed. Two ninja were fighting with everything they had one wore all black his face hidden by his sweat soaked hair, he had multiple injuries on his body and was panting heavy. Another ninja, the first one's opponent was dressed in all white his face was also hidden from view and suffered from serious injuries as well.

"Why have you done this to us? What did we ever do to you!" The man in white shouted.

"You know what you did to me. You try and act like what you did was something that should be congratulated or something but just remember that you brought this on yourself." The man in black said as he ran through several hand signs building up a massive amount of chakra as the scene slowly started to fade away. "Forbidden Jutsu"-.

-Naruto's dream end-

Naruto woke up confused about the dream he decided not to dwell on it and instead focus on his day ahead of him. He got up, showered, dressed, ate and did everything else in his morning routine even a quick warm up of push-ups and sits-ups twenty-five hundred according to the fox's instructions. After his work out he headed for the academy and his future as a ninja.

He made good time by jumping from roof to roof until he landed in the courtyard of the academy the doors were open so he walked in, or he would have if someone didn't grab his shoulder.

"Whoever is touching me better let go if they ever want to use that hand again." Naruto threatened.

"Fight me you loser." The person said.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed

"I said fight me. Now." Sasuke said.

Naruto whipped around and slammed a fist into his stomach hard knocking the wind out of Sasuke. "There's your fight. Come back when you can put up a fight."

Naruto walked into the classroom and saw a sheet of paper hanging on the chalkboard. He walked over and searched for his name. He found it quickly and read aloud to himself. "Team 6: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Akio Kiyoshi Jonin sensei: Kurenai Yuhi. Well this will be interesting, that's for sure." Naruto said as he sat in a chair and put his feet up on the table.

**Well there you guys go another chapter out tell me what you think about Iruka's speech.**


	9. Chapter 9:The team gathers

**Hello everyone I am back and sick as well. Happy new year to you all and to start off the new year I have a question for you readers. In the Naruto universe what would be the sub-element of fire and wind? There is no right answer I am simply curious as to what you guys think leave your answer in the comments. Now on with the show!**

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 9: The test**

Naruto took a seat in the back of the class as usual when Akio walked in helping a limping Sasuke to the board before Sasuke shrugged him away. Naruto hadn't paid much attention to Akio during the academy years but now that they were going to be on the same team he took his first good look him. Akio had about shoulder length hair which was dyed a beep blue color and his eyes were a dark green color. He was wearing what appeared to be some old robes, most likely from his family. The robes themselves were a pure white with brown lines forming seemingly random patterns. He stood about two inches shorter than Naruto but had a smile practically glue to his face as he extended his hand to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, seeing as we are team-mates now I figured why not get a head start on making friends with my team, and since Hinata isn't here yet I decided to start with you." He said

Naruto looked him over trying to gauge Akio's skill. "I will look forward to our success as a team Akio." Was all he said as he shook his hand the look of hatred for the village never leaving his face.

Slowly the other freshly crowned genin walked into the room awaiting their jonin sensei to take them away and start their new ninja lives. Sakura and Ino ran into the room getting stuck in the doorway as usual arguing about who was first and who would sit next to Sasuke. As they pushed through Sakura rushing to Sasuke's side, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, and finally Shikamaru walked in and sat down. Hinata walked by Naruto and Akio, she was nervous about being near Naruto for two reasons, the first one was that she had recently started developing her feelings remembering him from that day in the forest. The other reason was one she wouldn't even tell Naruto himself. She was afraid that if he didn't like her or if she did something he thought wasn't good enough for either the mission or as a girlfriend he would simply get rid of her, either by leaving or a much more bloody way. However it seemed fate just wasn't on her side as Akio practically jumped over Naruto and bowed in front of her.

"Hello Hinata, please come sit with your team we can get to know each other before Kurenai-sensei gets here." He said happily.

"O-o-oh I-I-I don't k-know." Hinata stuttered, her fear and nerves gripping her.

"Oh don't be ridiculous we won't mind" he said as he gently dragged Hinata to a seat by Naruto as he returned to his seat on the other side of him.

Hinata didn't know what to do, her fear was telling her to move away from Naruto but her heart was doing back-flips that she was so close to him without fainting. She was brought out of her near daydream when a hand was placed within her view.

"Hello Hinata, I look forward to our success as a team." Naruto said as he looked at her.

Hinata was ecstatic; here was Naruto, the demon of the hidden leaf village, holding his hand out to her something she only expected to happen if they were in a fight or if she was in danger of falling from a cliff. Shaking her thoughts she extended her hand shakily and gripped his. "A-as do I-I-I, N-Naruto." She said as calmly as she could.

The door to the classroom was thrown open as Kakashi was flung into the room and slammed against the wall. "KAKASHI, IF I SEE YOU READ THAT BOOK AGAIN I'M GOING TO BURN IT" A female voice shouted as the owner said as she walked in the room. She was wearing a one sleeved red shirt with a v-neck showing some fishnet underneath it; there were bindings down to mid thigh anything else on her body was covered by the thin fabric strips with a black stripe down the length with a black triangle coming from the stripe at certain points. Her black hair fell to about shoulder length while her eyes were a red that Naruto had noticed right away. She had placed her headband in the typical spot around her forehead. Kakashi, who was on the floor chuckling, slowly got back up and brushed the dust and dirt off of his outfit standing up he was just a little taller than Kurenai. His jonin vest on his chest covering the long-sleeved blue shirt that had a neck going up to connect to a mask hiding ninety percent of his face his one visible eye was black with no pupil that Naruto could see his left eye was covered by his headband and his grey hair seemingly defied gravity.

"Now now Kurenai." Kakashi said. "It was just getting to the good part, I was planning on getting to my students as soon as I finished it."

"You mean that you were getting to the perverted part and you wanted to read it before getting to the more important matter of picking up your students." She countered.

"That's right." Kakashi said as he closed his eye happily.

"Pervert!" she yelled as she smacked him in the face. Kurenai turned and looked at the class before calling for her team.

Naruto, Akio, and Hinata stood up and walked down to their sensei. Kurenai looked them over and smiled at the three. "Follow me children, we have much to talk about." She said

As the three genin followed their jonin-sensei passing villagers took glances at Naruto. Throwing insults at him, he didn't mind they weren't his concern.

Kurenai was slowly losing her temper however, the insults didn't hurt him or the others the villagers said them so low that only she and Naruto could hear.

Two of the villagers were talking in hushed whispers.

"I can't believe they let that _thing_ graduate the academy." One said

"Why did the hokage even let that thing live, let alone join the academy? What was he thinking?" the other said.

Kurenai had had it, she whipped around and threw two kunai dangerously close to the two women. "Listen here and listen well you two morons. The hokage has made no mistake about letting any of these students join and complete the academy. And if you would condone a baby to death then you are the real demons here, I expect to never hear of any insult you throw at me or my students if I do I will unleash the most hellish gen-jutsu you have ever heard of, I will go out of my way and create one specifically for you two. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" She raged.

The two women could only nod and stare at the gen-jutsu mistress of the leaf village as she made her threat; one that they knew was not a bunch of empty words.

"Good, that's what I like to hear . . . well, see I mean" She corrected and walked back to her students. "Sorry about that children but I do not allow anyone bad mouthing my students." She said with a smile. "If you three would just keep following me."

"Who were they badmouthing sensei?" Akio asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" she replied

"It was me wasn't it?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai looked down at the ground not wanting to see the look of depression that she knew would be on his face.

"It's considered rude to not look someone in the eyes when they talk to you Yuhi-sama." Naruto said.

She slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes a few tears started to build in her eyes. "Yes they were Naruto I'm sorry."

"Why? I don't care about what they say. There opinion of me has no value at all." He said with a smile.

"W-why do t-t-they say t-things about y-y-you." Hinata asked.

"Because I have the nine tailed fox in me and don't even act surprised I know for a fact that both of you knew all ready." He said.

"What's it like?" Akio asked

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied

"What's it like having the most powerful demon stuck inside you?"

"He can be a bit annoying at times but so far no complaints."

"**I heard that."** Kyubi said.

'It's a joke sensei ease up.' Naruto joked with him.

"Come on you three we have been putting off this for too long." Kurenai said as they walked into the training ground area of the village before they came to training ground sixty-eight. There were several trees knocked down or smashed into the other trees around them.

"Training ground sixty-eight, it was originally a great garden for the first Hokage's wife but due to a civil war back then the garden was completely destroyed and she didn't feel it was worth it to restore it here." Kurenai said. "These trees are actually imported from the now gone land of whirlpool they take a lot of care to keep alive here but it's worth it. The legend says that if one of the true descendents of whirlpool where around the power they could get from these trees could rival all the Hokages put together but no one knows how."

The three genin gazed upon the training ground with marvel. Akio was amazed at the history here a home to a civil war battle and most likely hidden prizes as well. Hinata was in awe that the entire training ground used to be the most famous garden in the hidden leaf village. Naruto could feel the energy from the ninja that fought their final battle in this area.

"From now on when we are not on missions this is where we will meet and train." Kurenai said.

"So what are we done?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai giggled a little before speaking. "No Naruto we aren't done just yet."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Akio asked

"What you thought that being a ninja was easy? Sure you graduated the academy but that's just basic knowledge. You have one more test to pass." She said.

"And what test would that be Kurenai-sensei?" Akio asked calmly. On the inside he was freaking out he barely passed the academy's test.

"The test is mine." She said with a huge smile.


	10. Chapter 10:Kurenai's Test

**Still looking for the sub element suggestions. I'm still open.**

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 10: Kurenai's Test**

"The test is mine." She said with a huge smile.

"What is this test then s-sensei?" Hinata asked trying to keep her stutter down.

"Yea, tell us what we got to do. There is no way that I'm going back to that academy again." Akio said.

"Calm down children, calm down, everything will be explained. This test is similar to Kakashi's bell test." Kurenai explained, she did let out a small smile at the kid's enthusiasm though she did have to wonder why Naruto hadn't even said a word yet. "The goal of this test is to grab these bells." She said as she pulled out two silver bells on red strings as she fastened them to her waist. "Those who get a bell will pass but if you don't then you will fail and will have to repeat the academy all over again." She said with a look that said she wasn't kidding around.

"B-but sensei, there are only t-two bells." Hinata pointed out.

"That's right, which means that one of you will be heading back to the academy no matter what. That should give you the motivation to come at me with the intent to kill, because if you don't, you won't pass." Kurenai said giving them all hard stares.

Before any of them could react the Naruto that was in front of Kurenai popped into smoke as another Naruto ran out of the bushes and grabbed the bells off of Kurenai's waist. "Too easy." Naruto said as he held the bells in front of Kurenai before tossing them to Hinata and Akio. "I had the bells and now my team-mates have them, it may be a little loose as to the rules but that's how ninjas are."

Kurenai smiled at him she had to appreciate his skills. "You are right Naruto you all would pass, IF I was that careless."

Naruto's mood turned to one of irritation; clearly she had been that careless if the bells were now in his team-mates hands, but Kurenai soon explained.

"I am not called the Genjutsu Mistress for no reason Naruto." She said with a sick smile unbecoming of her beauty. Naruto was wondering what she meant by that when a gasp from Hinata had him turn around. What he saw was something else; the bell in her hand was slowly fading away. He turned around to Akio and saw the same thing happening to the bell in his hand. Naruto faced Kurenai, a look of confusion across his face. Kurenai smiled as her feet slowly faded away. "Illusion clone, my very own technique, so far no one has been able to duplicate it. The test is as I said before however it won't be as easy as Kakashi's, I am hidden somewhere in the training ground your task is to find me and get the bells from me if u can I am giving you three till two o clock to get the bells, that's two hours." She said as her waist faded away followed by the start of her stomach. "Remember to come at me with the intent to kill otherwise, YOU. WILL. FAIL." she said as her neck started to go.

"I am NOT going back to the academy!" Akio said strongly. The thought of going back scared him more than anything.

"W-we won't f-fail." Hinata said not wanting to disappoint Naruto, or Akio.

Naruto just stared at the fading face of Kurenai.

"Good luck, you three will need it." She said as her face faded away giving no evidence there was ever a fourth person in the area.

Naruto turned to his team, there was no way he was going to fail this test. "Okay look, there is no way any of us three can beat her alone. Hinata, you are from the Hyuga clan with your eyes you should be able to see through most of her genjutsu, no doubt she will only use weak genjutsu not being able to hurt or traumatize three children. Akio I need to know your skills so that I can come up with a plan to beat her." He said. Despite knowing much of the basic info of the Hyuga, he knew next to nothing about the younger boy on his squad.

"Well, my specialty is earth type jutsu and I love getting up-close and personal in a fight. The men in my family tend to be very flexible due to our fighting style and we tend to be fairly resistant to genjutsu but I'm not that far advanced yet." Akio said.

"Okay, good to know." Naruto said as he started thinking up a plan.

Hinata watched as Naruto thought, his ears twitching subconsciously as he did. She couldn't help but stare at him as he did her feelings of admiration growing as she did.

"Okay, I got it." He said unknown of the figure that moved away. Kurenai didn't want to know their plan before they came at her. They had already passed, after all the test _was_ about teamwork, but it's still fun to watch them try. She smiled and disguised herself as a tree and sent out an illusion clone as a distraction.

'This should be fun' Kurenai thought as a smile spread across her face. She didn't get time to think more though.

"EARTH STYLE: PILLAR MISSLE JUTSU!" Akio called out as the earth around the illusion clone broke into very short, thin pillars and shot at it passing through harmlessly.

"Hinata." Naruto called out signaling the next part of their plan.

"Byakugan." Hinata said as she activated her bloodline.

Kurenai quickly reacted and dropped her illusion and grabbed Hinata pointing a kunai at her throat. "In this world your enemy will do anything to guarantee their own safety or success." She said. Naruto smirked as Hinata popped into smoke reveling another Naruto who quickly turned in Kurenai's arms, breaking free of her hold and aiming a punch at her face.

She quickly ducked under it and jumped away and out of range of Naruto's taijutsu and Akio's ninjutsu. Kurenai started making signs for a simple genjutsu. Naruto ran forward to try to stop it but it was too late, she unleashed the genjutsu covering the area of her, Naruto and Akio. Kurenai breathed a little seeing both the young boys drop to their knees their eyes holding a faded color to them. The genjutsu she used was a low level distraction technique designed for escapes and she sure wasn't going to let that chance slip by. As she turned to find a new hiding spot she had to dodge a gentle fist strike aimed for one of her key chakra points. Flipping back she landed in between Naruto and Akio putting kunais to both their necks. "Come any closer and they will die Hinata, could you really live with yourself with the blood of your team on your hands." She threatened.

Hinata stopped as a look of fear crossed her face. She was just a child, how could this woman do this to a child just then a thought flashed through her mind. She activated her bloodline and stared Kurenai down. "G-go ahead, k-kill them if you c-can live w-w-with children's b-blood on your h-hands." She said.

Kurenai was shocked to say the least; she hadn't expected the young Hyuga to call her bluff. She couldn't use genjutsu to trick her while her bloodline was activated. Her options where very limited. Just before she could decide on what to do both her arms where grabbed by the two boys she thought were under her genjutsu.

"NOW HINATA!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata wasted no time as she charged forward and hit several chakra points in her teacher's chakra system effectively immobilizing her. As the two boys let her go she fell and landed on her back and watched as Naruto took the bells and gave them to his team-mates.

"How did you two break the genjutsu at the same time?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto simply held out the ninja wire that was tied to him and Akio. "I tied about ten feet of wire to the both of us in case one fell under one of your genjutsus, that way the other could fight while breaking the effected free. However since we both fell under Kyubi was nice enough to break us out of it simultaneously." Naruto explained as he untied the wire from his waist.

Kurenai was shocked for the second time that day. The Nine tailed fox helped its container and its container's team-mate. Maybe the demon wasn't as bad as the village made it out to be. She allowed herself another smile. "Congratulations you three pass my test. You are officially ninja of the hidden leaf village, now Hinata dear if you don't mind?" Kurenai said.

Hinata just quietly nodded and unblocked her chakra points.

"Well done all three of you. We shall begin taking missions and training tomorrow, for now you are given the rest of the day to do as you wish I am off to report to the hokage on your success." Kurenai said as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"HELL YEA WE PASSED WOOHOO NO MORE ACADEMY FOR ME!" Akio shouted jumping around like an idiot. "What should we do now?" he asked completely calm from about half a second ago.

Naruto shrugged. "We can go get a bite to eat." He suggested. "I know a place."

"T-that s-s-sounds n-nice N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

The three new genin walked to Naruto's favorite restaurant in town and took their seats.

"Hey old man, what's new?" Naruto said as the owner came to greet them.

"Ah Naruto, my favorite customer how are you and your friends today?" he asked

"We just passed our genin test!" Akio exclaimed happily.

"Well congratulations to you three as a treat your orders are on the house. Naruto three bowl limit on you, gotta make some money somewhere ya know?" The man joked.

Naruto chuckled a little. "I get you don't worry."

The three ordered and talked amongst themselves before they had finished their food and left.

Hinata had walked to her home alone. It was in the other direction as her new team and she didn't want to burden them. Her father was at the gate to the compound looking at her with his cold eyes.

"I-I m-made genin t-t-today f-father." She said.

He turned and walked back inside with her fallowing him. "Try not to be a hindrance to them. Who are they?" He asked.

"A-Akio Kiyoshi a-a-and N-Naruto U-Uzumaki." She stuttered.

Hiashi simply grunted in acknowledgement apparently not caring too much Hinata thought.

How wrong she was.


	11. Chapter 11: A Tidal Meeting

**Naruto: Chapter 11**

**A Tidal Meeting**

It has been a month since team six had been given official ninja team status and they had completed ninety-nine missions in that time. Naruto couldn't help but feel prideful of his work. Every mission had been completed quickly and without incident. He hated that he was only getting D ranked missions but he was going to change that today.

Team six was walking towards the Hokage tower after completing a mission to retrieve a cat for the ruler's wife or something Naruto didn't pay much attention to the details. The cat was resting comfortably in Hinata's arms happy with its calm and gentle handler. Naruto was curious how long it would take for the cat to escape its owner this time.

Team six climbed the stairs leading to the Hokage's office and the cat tensed almost knowing what was going to happen and would have jumped if Hinata didn't pet it gently. The cat relaxed and started purring at Hinata's touch.

"Come in." Sarutobi said through the door to his office as he was working through his mounds of paperwork.

"Team six reporting on a successful mission Hokage-sama" Kurenai said as Hinata handed over the cat reluctantly.

"Very good team six, I am surprised that you caught-"

"Yea yea yea that's great but I want a better mission something higher than a crappy D rank mission." Naruto interrupted

"Naruto!" Kurenai said sternly. No matter how hard she tried Naruto was still very unruly to almost everyone he talked to the only exceptions being Hinata and Akio.

"You know he may have a point Kurenai." Sarutobi said. He still hated that Naruto didn't trust him and he hoped that giving him the new C rank mission would help his trust grow.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious these kids are only a month out of the academy, a C rank is still too dangerous!" Kurenai said fearing the safety of her students.

"These children have proven to be more than capable of a C rank mission by now." He said with a smile on his face. "Now you four are to escort a bridge builder back to his home in wave country so that he can finish a very important bridge does that sound good Naruto?"

"Perfect." Was all he said as he took the mission papers and handed them to Kurenai.

Kurenai read over the mission briefing and something seemed . . . missing, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Sarutobi pressed a button and had his assistant send in the bridge builder. "This is Tazuna the bridge builder you will be escorting. Tazuna, this is the ninja squad that will be escorting you."

Tazuna cast a half drunken glance at the four ninjas in front of him and huffed. "These are ninjas? They look like babies beside the bigger chick. The little girl looks too shy to do anything, that kid in robes looks stupid and the kid in black, what's up with him was he born fucked up or something?" he said.

Naruto walked forward his fists shaking slightly.

"Eh, what is it kid? Did I hurt your little feelings?" he asked sarcastically as he bent down to eye level with Naruto.

Next thing anyone knew Tazuna flew across the room and hit the wall hard with Naruto standing with an outstretched fist. "You should not judge people by how they look; it could wind up costing your life." Naruto said as he pulled back his hood revealing his ears and letting his tail flow out.

Tazuna backed as far against the wall as he could fear flowing through his veins as he couldn't stop the question from slipping his lips. "W-what are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm nothing special, just . . . the container of the nine tailed fox." Naruto said as he glared down at Tazuna. "I assume you don't have any more doubts about me or my team."

Tazuna shook his head, too scared to reply in words.

"Good now when do we leave." Naruto asked.

"You will leave tomorrow morning, your team will meet at the gates and head from there to wave country and oversee the completion of the bridge oh and Naruto, it's a good idea not to hurt your clients in the future, they may take their business elsewhere. " Sarutobi said.

"Whatever." Naruto replied.

"Thank you for this opportunity Hokage-sama." Akio said.

"W-we are v-very grateful for this chance Hokage-sama." Hinata said as she bowed.

"Very well, team six accepts the mission Hokage-sama." Kurenai said. 'Though I still have a bad feeling about this.'

Team six slowly left the room just as team seven walked by covered with splotches of paint on their clothes. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other as they walked by ignoring the screams of how it was Kiba's fault that Sakura's clothes got dirty. As they left the building Kurenai left for her home wishing the others a goodnights rest. Akio simply smiled and waved as he headed back to his home. Naruto and Hinata walked down the same street seeing as the apartment complex that Naruto lived at was at the end of that street. Normally Naruto just went home after training or to Ichiraku's after missions. Today was different though, after all he had another mission to prepare for.

As they were walking down the street Naruto saw some random man eyeing Hinata like a vulture would a sickly old man in the dessert. He didn't pay much mind to it after all Hinata was very well shaped for her age, any man would give off some lust by looking at her, unless they were family . . . at least Naruto hoped. As they walked by the man Hinata was feeling far too uncomfortable, the way he was looking at her was too much. As they passed him the man started following them staring only at Hinata. Naruto had had enough. He turned around slowly and Hinata somewhat hid behind him.

"Can we help you?" Naruto asked as calmly as he could.

"You can't but that sexy girl behind you can." The man replied as he licked his lips. Hinata was truly scared now; she gripped Naruto's hand tightly out of reflex. Naruto gently moved his hand free and cracked his knuckles.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Naruto said slowly.

"Wanna bet?" The man said as he ran towards Naruto with a kunai in hand.

"Hinata cover your eyes." Naruto said. She quickly covered them, she trusted Naruto completely after all. As soon as she had them covered Naruto dodged the stab from the man and held his arm high above him. The man caught a glimpse of some ink on Naruto's hand before a sword appeared where the ink had been. Naruto quickly brought his hand down severing the man's hand from his arm.

The man dropped to the ground, howling in pain from the loss of his hand. Naruto stood over him glaring at him harshly before running through a few hand signs for a fire jutsu. The man closed his eyes and braced for the worst, being burnt alive couldn't feel good. Naruto lifted up the man's arm and released his jutsu on the bleeding stump. The man screamed and passed out from the pain unable to take anymore. Naruto used another jutsu to burn the man's hand to ash. "You're lucky I don't kill you for that." Naruto said as he kicked the unconscious man hard in the groin.

Naruto turned to face Hinata who still had her eyes covered but had started shaking a lot. His face softened a little bit as he looked at her. He had no clue why but he could almost never be mad at her. "It's ok Hinata, it's over." He said as his swords disappeared.

Slowly, Hinata uncovered her eyes and looked up at Naruto before slowly getting up and bowing to him. "T-thank y-you so much N-Naruto-kun." She said.

He simply nodded as the continued on their way till Hinata reached her house. Naruto spoke up first. "I would like to see Hiashi-sama for a minute."

The branch members did as he requested, reluctantly. A few minutes later Hiashi came out wondering who it could be, his meetings weren't till later that day.

He gazed at Naruto and Hinata, slightly worried what could have happened, he knew of his daughter's feelings he wasn't blind to the world. "How may I help you?"

"Hiashi-sama, a few minutes ago your daughter was nearly ambushed by an older man. I stopped him before he did anything and have returned her safely to you." Naruto said.

Hiashi was floored. Someone tried to touch his daughter. Had it been anyone but Naruto Hiashi would be in the streets looking for that scumbag himself. "I appreciate that Naruto-san. In fact I have a request for you."

Naruto was curious. What could the head of the family want him to do? "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"From now on I want you to walk my daughter to and from her missions and training sessions; I believe she will be safe with you. Will you accept?" he asked

Naruto thought about it, he knew that people who tried this once would try again and he couldn't find a down side to the idea. "I accept Hiashi-sama. I will be here at seven o' clock tomorrow morning for our mission Hinata." He said with a bow before walking to his apartment.

Naruto quickly made his way to his apartment and started packing for his new mission. Packing was easy after all all he needed was some ninja supplies and some rations of food. After he finished packing he laid down and closed his eyes allowing sleep to overcome him.

Naruto awoke the next morning at six, it only took a few minutes to get to the Hyuga estate so he got in the shower and let the warm water wake him gradually. As he did though, he couldn't help but let his mind wander the previous month flashing by. He learned that Akio and Hinata weren't as bad as he thought humans were going to be. He still didn't trust anyone else but he decided with Akio and Hinata as friends guarding his back he would feel safe. He felt a tug on his heart again when he thought of Hinata but he still didn't know why. He just pushed it to the side and finished his shower and dressed in his usual black and red outfit. He quickly headed to Hinata's house and told the guards his reason for being there. They nodded and quickly received the elder daughter. Seeing her Naruto nodded and started walking to the village gates. As they arrived they noticed that everyone else had gotten there first.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kurenai asked. Seeing their nods to her she smiled just a little. "Then let's go to the land of wave!"

It had been a rather gentle and calm trip so far but they were still in fire country then. Now they reached the boarder things were a bit different. Kurenai had drilled in so many lessons about sensing chakra and chakra control that everybody with the exception of Tazuna could sense that the puddle on the side of the road was an illusion; however deception is one of the ninja's greatest tools. Everyone walked by the puddle and as soon as they did two ninja with a chain attaching their two clawed gauntlets jumped from the 'puddle' and wrapped the chain round Kurenai pulling it tight.

"One down." One said as they gave one final tug and tore Kurenai apart

"Now for the bridge builder." The other said as they tried to do the same thing to Tazuna.

As they charged Akio two kunai impaling the chain to a tree. Just before they can hit the release mechanism the tree covers them to the necks.

"Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death!" Kurenai's voice calls out as her figure slowly appears from the tree with a kunai in both hands.

"B-but we killed you!" One of the two said.

"Substitution." Kurenai informed.

The other just started chuckling. "Hey brother."

"Yea?" The other one replied

"We lost."

"I know"

"Give them nothing."

"Wouldn't dream on it."

Kurenai plunged the kunais deep into their throats and dropped the illusion covering the bodies so her tem and Tazuna wouldn't get sick before turning to said bridge builder. "You have some explaining to do."

Tazuna nodded and explained everything, his home being driven to poverty, Gato holding his town in a death grip for money, and how his bridge was the only way to save his home. Kurenai took it in and decided that they should go back; Naruto and the others had a different idea though. They stayed by Tazuna's side and said they wanted to complete the mission. Kurenai reluctantly agreed and they continued the mission as they embarked on the boat that would take them to the borders of Wave County.

The boat ride was roughly three hours long and nobody was going to miss it as the disembarked. They continued walking into the mist ridden forest.

"Something ain't right; this fog is way too thick." Tazuna said.

Naruto's ears perked up at a sound close by. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" He screamed.

Just as they hit the ground a huge sword spun over them and imbedded itself in the trunk of a tree a few feet off the ground. "Impressive boy, no one else has ever heard my sword like that before." A deep voice said as its owner landed on the hilt of the blade. He wore no shirt showing off his scar riddled chest, neck bindings going up to the bridge of his nose pants and ninja sandals.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist." Kurenai said with wide eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Rising Tides

**Hey everybody I have finally decided on the sub element of a fire and wind combination. I was able to draw it from SoraKeyblade Master's review on chapter 9 and the fact that fire gets a major boost from wind so as reward for his help I have sent him a message asking for his input on a future key plot point. I look forward to his reply.**

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 12**

**Raging Tides**

Zabuza chuckled darkly. "I see my fame precedes me. I'm only going to ask this once, hand over the bridge builder."

"Sounded more like a demand to me." Naruto said defiantly staring into Zabuza's eyes.

"Naruto back down that is an A-class missing ninja from the hidden mist village. We are not going to hand over Tazuna, he is under our protection so the only way you will get him his over our cold corpses." Kurenai said strongly.

Tazuna was shocked, the people he lied to were willing to give their lives for him. When this was over with he would find a way to repay them.

Zabuza stared down at each of them, unwavering determination on all their faces. This would be fun. He chuckled more as he brought up his hands into his favorite sign. "Guess I'll have to take you up on that deal Leaf ninja." He said as a deep mist rolled over the six people.

"Quickly, everyone form up around Tazuna! We have to protect him at all costs!" Kurenai ordered as she tried to sense where Zabuza was.

Meanwhile, Akio, Hinata and Naruto had taken positions around Tazuna all in their fighting stances.

More chuckling from Zabuza echoed all around them. "So many ways to kill you, decapitation, slicing your arteries, piercing your heart the list just goes on and on. Hmmmm I wonder who I should go for first. Maybe . . . the girl!" He said as his sword swung intentionally missing her feet slicing the ground.

Hinata put her arms up letting out a small scream at Zabuza's scare tactic earning a laugh from the man.

"So scared, you three must be fresh from your academy!" he said. "Maybe I'll go for the kid in black next!" he shouted as his sword swung close to Naruto.

Naruto took the chance and stabbed forward with his kunai plunging it deep into Zabuza's chest. Team six's hopes rose as the mist dispersed leaving the battlefield cleared. Zabuza chuckled as water started dripping from the wound instead of blood until he collapsed into a puddle of water.

"Water clone, Zabuza's second favorite technique." Kurenai informed. "We have to be on the lookout, he would have to be close by and near water for that technique to be used."

Naruto's ears picked up a slight rustling in the trees above them. He quickly pushed Hinata out of the way as Zabuza came down with his sword preparing to slice through one of the new genin in one swift blow. All Hinata could see was a thick cloud of dust surrounding her crush and their assailant.

As the dust cleared it showed that a large wall of earth had stopped Zabuza's attack, his blade nearly slicing through the rock. Hinata looked over at Akio and saw him with his hands to the earth; the lines on his clothing seemingly gave of a glow of light brown.

"NARUTO!" he shouted. "NOWS YOUR CHANCE I CAN'T HOLD HIM THERE FOR LONG!"

Naruto nodded and let his hand fall to his side before two katana appeared in his hands but just as he moved forward and prepared to strike, Akio's earth wall broke under Zabuza's immense pressure. Quickly Naruto brought the swords up to block Zabuza's legendary blade. Naruto subconsciously closed his eyes and adding chakra to his swords as the blades met. The next thing to be heard was the sound of skin being cut open by steel and a blood curdling scream filled with pain. The one to receive the wound however was Zabuza not Naruto.

Zabuza's blade had been sliced clean through and a long slice ran up the center of his chest as blood flowed from his new wound. Zabuza quickly jumped back and started running but Naruto quickly gave chase, he would not let this chance slip by, Zabuza's bounty was huge even if he was dead. Only too late did Naruto realize that it was a trick by his opponent. Zabuza now stood in the middle of a lake running through a set of hand signs.

Just as he finished the water around him rose slowly. "Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" Zabuza called out as a huge dragon made of water shot from the lake, its red eyes staring down its target before lunging at the boy. Kurenai arrived just as the water exploded on the ground where her blond haired student was. Fear gripped her heart; she knew the power behind that jutsu. Her fears were put to rest as she heard Zabuza cuss out and reformed the dragon for a second attack as Naruto ran towards him his swords at the ready. Zabuza was smarter than the boy though and crashed the dragon close to Naruto, causing the water to through him of balance as Zabuza ran through another set of hand seals extending his hand out to Naruto as a large sphere of water trapped the boy.

Having the boy trapped Zabuza allowed himself a little gloating time. "Not bad kid, it has been a while since anyone hurt me like that." Zabuza jumped away from his prison hold on Naruto, breaking the jutsu, as several kunai were thrown at him from Kurenai. Naruto quickly jumped over to her ready to form a plan.

Zabuza knew he was in trouble now, he was injured, fatigued, and outnumbered. "Guess I underestimated you boy, you're not too bad in a fight it sucks that I'm gunna have to kill ya!" He shouted as he through a few shuriken at Naruto that barely missed cutting his ears but cut enough of the fabric around them to cause the mask and hood to separate revealing his face to his enemy. Zabuza charged the two trying to get the kill with what remained of his sword but before he got half way to his targets three senbon needles flew out and struck him in the neck. He stopped in his tracks and slowly fell on his face into the water floating lifelessly as his blood mixed with the water.

Before Naruto or Kurenai could get to Zabuza's body someone in ninja robes and a mask with the mist symbol carved into the forehead landed on one knee next to the body. "Thank you for weakening him for me, I have been on his trail for some time now and your battle made it easy for me to capture him." The newcomer said in a calm voice as they hoisted Zabuza onto their shoulder.

"Who are you!" Naruto shouted.

"I am a hunter ninja sent to capture Zabuza Momochi by the Mizukage." The stranger said as they disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Naruto are you ok?" Kurenai asked as she looked at her student. Naruto's reply was to fall onto his face.

Kurenai quickly flipped him over just as Tazuna and the rest of team six arrived.

"K-Kurenai-sensei w-what's wrong with N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

She glanced up with worry in her eyes. "If we don't get him somewhere for me to help him soon. He could die!"


	13. Chapter 13: The fall of a Demon's Friend

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 13**

**The fall of a Demon's Friend**

Kurenai left the room that held her near dead student in a hurry running down to find her other two. Tazuna had quickly come forward with a hand of hospitality for Naruto and his team. After they had gotten Naruto on a bed Kurenai spent hours searching for the reason of Naruto's current condition but to no avail. Hinata however turned out to be the one to find out Naruto's weakness. It turned out that in his battle with Zabuza he had been using most of his chakra to match speeds with the legendary missing ninja. He practically drained all his chakra when he broke clean through Zabuza's sword which, until now, had confused the elder ninja greatly. That sword was not one to be broken so easily so how could a twelve year old genin cut through it? Kurenai had no idea how but Naruto gained a blood line trait, one entirely new to the world. Naruto could use his wind and fire affinities and blend them together to create what could only best be described as plasma. She didn't argue the science involved at the moment. There were drawbacks to this power however, its levels where so high in Naruto's system that chakra exhaustion had set in and the new bloodline chakra was unstable. Usually if someone has a high affinity it can become unstable and start hurting the individual. The best way to fix this was to find someone of the opposite element and have them inject a shot of their own chakra into the system to stabilize the chakra.

Naruto though had an unstable _sub_ element so she would need the two opposites of his main elements of fire and wind. Kurenai had to pray that luck was on her side.

"HINATA AKIO QUICK POUR CHAKRA INTO THESE SLIPS OF PAPER!" she exclaimed her hair hanging in her face. Even through a frantic appearance her face was one of pure seriousness.

Doing what their sensei told them both twelve year olds quickly poured a little chakra into the papers even though they wanted to ask on Naruto's condition.

Kurenai watched as Hinata's paper became soggy and started dripping.

'Ok good, Hinata has water that counter's Naruto's fire affinity, come on Akio it's up to you.' She thought.

As Akio's paper started to crumble her hope sky rocketed. She wasted no time as she dragged her students up to their team-mate. "Quickly you two send a shot of your chakra into Naruto's system." She said quickly.

Both sensing now was not the time to ask questions they nodded and did as they were told.

Akio and Hinata set one hand on Naruto's stomach and focused their chakra into their friends system. Hinata had activated her byakugan, but what she saw was something she never expected. Naruto's chakra had been burning through his system like flames through kindling, scorching the chakra coils. Then there was the other, darker chakra, it was running through his system the same time as his other chakra trying to heal the damage that had been done, but every time it healed a section the first chakra came and burned it again. The pain must have been unbearable for him. She shook her head and shot her chakra into his system at the same time as Akio.

For a moment it didn't seem like they had done enough. Just as she went to pour more chakra in she saw the first of Naruto's chakra dimmed down and slowed its flow stopping the burning of his coils. She watched as the second chakra began its duties and slowly and carefully healed the burns.

Seeing Naruto relax a little, Kurenai stood up and smiled. "Come now children, Naruto needs his rest." She said as she touched their shoulders gently.

Hinata shrugged Kurenai's hand off and stayed kneeling by Naruto's side. Kurenai was shocked at first but then she smiled remembering when she acted like that when the one she loved was hurt.

"Come on Akio; let's leave them alone for a bit." She said as she slowly left the room with Akio in tow.

It had been six days since Naruto had his little chakra jump and he was resting now but he had no signs of getting up, Hinata left his side only to perform necessary body functions and only once to learn the tree climbing exercise from Kurenai. With her high chakra control she got it down quickly and then immediately returned to Naruto's side. Kurenai would give her one thing; she sure did love that boy. Akio visited Naruto as well but not as much as Hinata and he just didn't understand why she was always there.

But today was the day that Tazuna would resume work on the bridge, he asked Kurenai and her team to stay shortly after they made it to his home and they agreed. Kurenai saw that Naruto had finished recovering and was just sleeping. That was fine; she couldn't wake him up so she left a note explaining their location and how to get there. The fate that was going to befall her team was unknown to her as they left for the bridge.

As Tazuna and team six minus Naruto walked onto the bridge they knew something was off. For one thing no workers could be heard and Tazuna's men were always hard at work when he asked them to be on site. He had told them that today was when they would resume building the bridge and he knew he gave them the right time so why weren't they here?

Zabuza's dark chuckle could be heard as two figures appeared in the morning fog that surrounded the bridge. As they walked within sight range Kurenai recognized the second figure. "Hunter ninja huh? Not a bad front." She said as she stared at the one who took Zabuza away.

"Where's the brat in black huh? I want revenge for this scar he gave me." Zabuza said as he smirked under his wrappings tracing his hand over the large scar that ran up his chest.

Kurenai's eyes went wide as Zabuza pulled out his sword looking as if it had never been damaged. "H-how is that possible?" She asked. "I saw Naruto cut through the blade in your last fight!"

"So Naruto is the brat's name? That seems kinda lame for the boy that caused me so much trouble. Hmmm I think I will just call him Black Fox, it suits him quite well don't you think?" Zabuza said with a chuckle. "As to the question about my sword. That is a story for another day. Haku, deal with the two children I don't need any distractions after all."

"Yes Zabuza." Haku said as he ran over to the two genin running through hand signs as he did. Kurenai tried to stop the hunter ninja but was interrupted as Zabuza threw shuriken in between the two.

"Ah ah ah, your fight is with me genjutsu mistress." Zabuza said.

Kurenai slide into her fighting stance as she hoped her two students would be ok.

"I am sorry I have to do this to two so young but it is my master's orders." Haku said as he finished his seals. "ICE STYLE: CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" Akio and Hinata watched as a dome of frozen mirrors slowly formed around them. Once the last mirror was in place Haku slid into one filling them all with his image.

"Hinata?" Akio asked.

"Y-yea?" she replied.

"I got a bad feeling about this." He said.

"M-me too." She replied again. 'Please hurry here Naruto-kun.'

- Naruto -

Naruto had finally woken up and read the note Kurenai left for him. It said that they went to the bridge and when he woke up he was to leave a couple shadow clones to guard Tazuna's family then meet them at the bridge. He opened the door to his room and started to walk downstairs until he heard the door be kicked open.

"This that bridge builder's home?" one voice asked.

"That's what Gato said. Come on let's find the brat and that whore mother of his and get back to Gato." The other replied.

Naruto walked down the stairs slowly. "I'd leave if I were someone who valued my life." Naruto said from the stairs. Both men quickly ran towards the stairs swords drawn. When they saw Naruto standing there with his mask still ruined from his fight with Zabuza, they started to shake.

"I-isn't t-that the g-guy Zabuza t-talked about?" the first one stuttered.

"I-I think w-we should get out of here." The other one stated backing up a little bit.

"N-no way, Gato would k-kill us." The first one shot back.

"So will I, if you don't leave." Naruto said as he stared them down. "You have till I reach the bottom of those stairs to decide." He said as he slowly walked down the stairs. Each step he took brought fear into the two men's hearts. Zabuza told everyone about the fox kid that went toe to toe with him.

Naruto was one step away from the bottom. He smirked darkly and unsealed his swords. He jumped and spun over the two hired goon's and landed on his feet as he jabbed his blades through the men's chests, piercing their hearts. As the two men feel to the ground dead, Naruto let out a low chuckle. "Times up." Was all he said for the fallen men.

Just as he was about to summon two shadow clones he heard the quiet steps of a child behind him. He turned around sharply and stared the new boy down. "Who are you?" Naruto asked the little boy.

"You won't be able to do anything about Gato you know." The boy said in a depressed tone. "He's too powerful for anyone to take down. He can hire anybody for anything he wants he is just going to kill grandpa and then he will have you and your team killed too!" the boy exclaimed as he started to cry. "Just like m-my dad."

Naruto walked over to the now crying little boy slowly. "Now look I don't know who your dad was, but do you think he would want you crying over his death? Or would he want you to be happy and spend time with your mother and grandfather? I had no family, I have been an orphan since the day I was born and trust me for myself my home village is a far worse place than this one and why is that? Because every day I was treated like a demon child all because I have one sealed away inside me. Life isn't fair but do you think I spend my time crying in my room? No, I am going to do something about it one day. Maybe you should do the same." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Inari." The young boy said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said as he looked back.

"My name it-its Inari." He repeated through a sob.

Naruto let out a small smile as he turned and walked out the door leaving two shadow clones in his place. "Naruto, that's mine."

'**Child do you have a minute to talk?' **the fox asked as Naruto started running through the trees.

'What is it sensei?' Naruto replied.

'**Oh I think you're going to like this child.'** The fox said with a wide smile. **'Your bloodline has awakened. It seems that my fire chakra has gotten a serious boost in power if combined with your wind chakra. If you combine the two you are getting a brand new sub element. The best way to describe it would be plasma.' **The fox explained.** 'Looks like when we get back to that village of yours we'll be doing some serious training huh?'**

'Looks like it sensei, thank you for telling me.' Naruto said to the fox as he cut the link and focused on the route to his team.

- Team Six -

Things were not looking good for team six. Zabuza wasn't letting Kurenai get a chance for any genjutsu and Haku had Hinata and Akio trapped. Zabuza swung down at Kurenai, nearly cleaving her in half. Kurenai was breathing heavily, it was no secret that she wasn't the best taijutsu expert ever but she had thought that she was well enough that if she was ever in a fight without genjutsu then she could last at least a while. Zabuza smiled darkly through his wrappings as he slowly walked towards Kurenai.

"I have you cornered now." Zabuza said.

It was true, Kurenai was cornered, and there was nothing to use as a substitution everything was concrete or steel. She closed her eyes as Zabuza raised his sword.

"It was fun playing genjutsu mistress but play times over now." Zabuza said with a chuckle.

- Haku -

Inside the ice dome Haku had been throwing needles at Hinata and Akio. Akio had brought up a small earth dome but it was a draining jutsu for the young boy. Haku didn't stop throwing needles at the dome but instead of throwing his metal ones, he switched to ice needles and had been pelting the dome of earth with them. Akio could feel his chakra fading as cracks in his dome started to appear.

"S-sorry Hinata, it doesn't look like I'm gunna get out of here." Akio said through a strained voice as the dome fell. "Tell Naruto I'm sorry." He said as several senbon needles struck into his body from Haku as he fell to the ground.

"Akio!" Naruto's voice called out as he used his plasma chakra to infuse his swords and cut through one of the mirrors before landing next to his fallen comrade. "You're getting out of this Akio, I promise just keep yourself safe!" Naruto said as he shook his friend a little. When Akio didn't respond Naruto set him down and balled his hands into fists. "Hinata, keep his body safe ok?" Naruto asked as his anger at the boy in the mirrors rose. Hinata started sobbing and nodded her head as she held Akio's body close to her.

"I am sorry for the loss of your friend, but it is the will of my master, Zabuza." Haku said in an empty tone.

Naruto stood there shaking as his eyes gained a black ring around them, where the white of his eyes were there was red now and the black of his eyes expanded to cover where the red used to be. **"Shut up. Just shut up, I'm going TO KILL YOU!" **Naruto screamed as he shot towards a mirror and smashed through it with a single punch. Haku had jumped to a different mirror before the punch landed but Naruto kept smashing through the mirrors. The release of the fox's chakra brought Kurenai and Zabuza to full attention on Naruto, forgetting that they were in the middle of a fight. Naruto smashed through another mirror this time Haku didn't have time to jump and Naruto landed a hard punch right to the boy's face, cracking his mask in the process. Naruto pounced on Haku hard, a ripple crack showing the point of Naruto's landing. Naruto continuously threw punch after punch into Haku's face as bits of the mask chipped away quickly. Haku's mask had finally broken off; his face covered in his own blood, Naruto clasped both his hands together and raised them up high above his head. Haku closed his eyes waiting for the final moment of pain before death, but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. Naruto's fists were an inch away from his face but they weren't moving any closer. It was then that he noticed a pair of arms around Naruto's stomach and slight sobs from behind him.

"P-Please Naruto don't, please stop it." Hinata sobbed as she gripped him tighter. "Akio wouldn't want you to do this please stop it Naruto!"

Haku starred at Naruto, his fists falling to his slides and his eyes returning to their normal state.

Naruto slowly reached for Hinata's hands and laid his over hers. Slowly he stood up and turned around to face her. She buried her head into his chest and kept crying. Naruto subconsciously started rubbing her back in an instinctual attempt to calm her down.

Haku smiled and slowly stood up. "I h-have good news for you two, your friend isn't dead. I can never bring myself to kill one so young."

Naruto stared the older boy down. "I swear to Kami if you're lying then not even Hinata will be able to stop me from killing you." He said.

"The needles are not a-anywhere vital but he will be out for a little bit longer once those needles are removed." Haku said as Naruto started removing the needles. Suddenly Haku's head jumped up and he warped behind Zabuza just as an arrow sank straight into his heart.

Zabuza turned quickly when he felt blood splatter onto his back. "H-Haku?" He asked as he saw the boy with an arrow in his heart, one that was meant for him. Haku slowly smiled at Zabuza as blood flowed from the wound.

"I-it's ok Z-Zabuza, I was a b-broken tool n-now anyway. I-it w-was the least I c-could do for you." Haku said as he was laid on the ground by Zabuza, the light fading from his eyes.

Zabuza looked up, searching for the one who shot the arrow. Just as he started looking a laugh could be heard from the fog as Gato and his 10000 hired goons walked into viewing range with Gato holding a bow with no arrow. "Guess my accuracy is better than I thought." Gato said. He was a short man with brown hair and sunglasses that matched his business suite he wore.

Slowly Zabuza raised from the ground his head looking at his fallen friend. "Hey, black fox." Zabuza said.

Kurenai nudged Naruto slightly informing him that Zabuza meant him.

"What Zabuza." Naruto said.

Zabuza turned his head with an evil smirk. "Let's see who can get the most kills."

Naruto smirked as he picked up his swords and stood next to Zabuza. "You got a deal." He said as he channeled his bloodline into his swords giving them an eerie blue glow.

Both of the demon ninja rushed head on into the battle and started slashing away at anything human. Both of them sliced through each enemy they saw, the blood running off the bridge's gutter system into the water below. Gato started running to the back of the group hoping that one of the people he hired could stop the two ninja. As Naruto's blade slashed through his enemies you could hear the searing of skin and meat from the plasma, the screams of agony filling the air. Zabuza's enemies were much worse off. Naruto's blades were cauterizing the wounds while Zabuza's victims were slowly bleeding to death if he didn't land a killing blow.

Gato watched in horror as body parts flew into the sky by the two ninja's destruction as they closed in on the small man. As Zabuza cut through the last enemies between him and Gato the small business man had one last thought before Zabuza's blade cut him in half. 'Fuck me.'

Zabuza took deep breaths as he calmed himself down from his rampage. He turned around and walked to Haku's side. As he knelt down by his fallen partner he closed the ice ninja's eyes before picking up his body. "Would you leaf ninja want to join me in honoring him?" He said as a depressed look came across his face.

Hinata walked forward and placed her hand on the man's arm in a comforting gesture. "I-I would be honored." She said with a sad smile. They may have been enemies in the boy's last moments but she felt if things were different then they could have become friends. Naruto and Kurenai gave a nod and Akio groaned as he finally came to.

"Ugh, what happened what I miss?" he asked as he noticed the enemy holding Haku's body and Hinata close to the older man.

"Long story, I'll tell you on our way back." Naruto said with a slightly sad tone. "Get cleaned up. We have a funeral to go to."

**Whew ok that was easily my longest chapter. I hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you thought. Also I'd like to thank SoraKeyblade Master for agreeing to beta read for me hopefully things get better with him helping me out. **


	14. Chapter 14:Honor the Fallen Warrior

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 14**

**Honor the Fallen Warrior**

Zabuza slowly walked towards the small funeral pyre that he and team six had built for Haku. He set the boy on top of the small logs and kindling before stepping back and accepting the torch from Naruto. "Haku was a good-natured, compliant, and eager shinobi." Zabuza said as team six bowed their heads in respect. "He believed someone became perfectly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his talent for battle and incredible abilities, Haku disliked needing to kill others as his role as my 'tool', and avoided doing so whenever possible. I guess that came from his father trying to kill him after his mother but I can't be too sure." Zabuza said as tears began to fill his eyes. "Haku, you were the best shinobi anyone could ask for an-and I am proud to have called you my friend." He said as he light the pyre. If one looked closely at Zabuza one could see the sorrow in his eyes and tears running down his face. "I-I hope you make it to the afterlife with no regrets my friend. Goodbye Haku."

Team six kept their heads bowed for the fallen shinobi and Naruto took Haku's thoughts on strength deep to mind. He pondered that idea as Zabuza watched the pyre burn saying a silent prayer for his friend.

As the pyre burned out, leaving only ash Zabuza wiped his eyes dry. "I should get going now." Zabuza said.

"Where will you go Zabuza?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know." Zabuza replied. "It feels like I shouldn't keep going for my goal of overthrowing the Mizukage but I don't know what else to do."

"Come back to the hidden leaf with us!" Akio said.

"No thank you." Zabuza said quickly. "I would not be welcome there anyway."

"Zabuza, one day I will make sure that you get the home you desire. I promise you that." Naruto said as he stared at the older man.

Zabuza smiled a little bit at the kid's words, he couldn't tell why but he knew he would keep his promise. "Thank you child, I look forward to that day."

"Come on children we need to get going, without Gato threatening this town and Zabuza no longer trying to kill the bridge builder we can rest easy knowing the bridge will be completed safely." Kurenai said as she started walking back to Tazuna's house to get the team's belongings. Hinata and Akio followed right behind Kurenai. Naruto stayed by Zabuza for a minute before slowly turning away and following Kurenai.

"Hey Zabuza!" Naruto called out.

"What?" he replied.

"Don't get soft on me!" Naruto joked as he kept walking.

Zabuza let out a small chuckle. "That kid, he is one of a kind."

The walk back to the leaf village had been uneventful as team six approached the gates to the village. The only thing different was the illusion covering the bodies of the demon brothers had dropped, showing their decayed bodies. The sight caused Hinata to hide her face in Naruto's chest and Akio to puke.

"Naruto." Kurenai said.

Naruto grunted in response.

Kurenai sighed heavily before speaking again. "You know I will have to tell the hokage and council about your bloodline."

"Do whatever you need to." He said. "They can't do anything about it anyway."

"Also Hinata." Kurenai said.

"Y-yes?" she replied meekly. She could tell where this was going.

"We are going to be training you so that you won't have to rely on your team as heavily for support ok?" she said with a smile.

Hinata looked down at the ground, she knew it, as she was right now she was a liability to the team and that wouldn't help Naruto or Akio at all in the future.

"Well if you are gunna train Hinata sensei, then who is gunna train me and Naruto?" Akio asked.

"I can train by myself." Naruto said. "I don't want you or Hinata to be hurt by my plasma element."

"Akio I do know the shadow clone jutsu I can train you and Hinata at the same time." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Kurenai, I must return Hinata home now." Naruto said as he held out his hand for Hinata.

As she took it blushing Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Ok but why is that your responsibility? I am sure that Hinata can walk home by herself." She questioned.

"It was Hiashi's request that I escort her home and to training or team rendezvous'." Naruto replied.

"Ok if that's the case meet up at our training ground at eight o clock in the morning tomorrow ok?" she asked.

"Ok, come on Hinata, let's go." He said as he led her down the street to her home. It wasn't far from the main entrance but Naruto walked slowly anyway. Hinata didn't mind, she loved the time that her hand was in Naruto's. Hinata felt Naruto's hand leave hers as they approached the compound. The two branch members nodded at Naruto and Hinata as they arrived at the gate and went to get Hiashi.

- Kurenai -

Shortly after her team left for their homes Kurenai headed to the Hokage's office to drop off her report, she didn't know how the council would react but she knew it would be bad. As she climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office she let her mind wander on how she could earn Naruto's trust. Somehow Hinata and Akio made their way into his heart. She desperately wanted to be a part of that. The three seemed so complete when they were together and she just wanted to be a part of that and she promised herself that one day she would be as close to Naruto as Akio and Hinata were.

Kurenai knocked lightly on the door to the Hokage's office hoping that she wasn't interrupting something important.

"Come in, the doors open." The aged Kage's voice said from behind the door.

"Hello Hokage-sama how have you been?" Kurenai asked as she opened the door.

"Ahh Kurenai! I have been well, how about you and your team?" Sarutobi said happily.

"They are good, I believe they are recovering from the trip as we speak." She replied.

"Good, good, don't want the youth of this village leaving us before their time now do we?" he asked with a smile.

Kurenai chuckled a little bit before giving her reply. "No, no, you're right that would be horrible."

"May I see the mission report please?" He asked politely.

Kurenai nodded as she handed over the folder that contained their mission details.

As the aged man read over it his expression slowly became more and more worried, almost as if he had been reading a dramatic book. As he finished he set it down and looked at Kurenai seriously. "Everything in this report is true?" he asked.

"One hundred percent Hokage-sama." Kurenai replied.

With a heavy sigh he looked over to his assistant. "Please gather the council and Naruto Uzumaki, we have something important to discuss with the boy." He said.

The assistant nodded his head and disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Kurenai please go and gather the other jonin sensei for me, I have something I need to talk to them about."Sarutobi asked.

"Of course Hokage-sama, no problem, should I return here as well?" she asked. He responded with a short nod and she took off to get her comrades.

- (Naruto) -

Naruto was sitting on his bed deep in thought. He had to think of at least ten different techniques for the plasma bloodline if he was going to be able to effectively use it. That would have to wait however as a knock was heard from his door. He got up and opened the door slowly. "What." He said seeing the ninja at his door.

"The hokage has requested I take you to the council chambers Naruto-san." The man replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped outside and started walking. "Let's get this over with." Naruto said as he and the assistant made their way to the council chambers.

- (Chambers) -

Sitting in the wide half circle formation were the clan heads and civilian representatives for the council looking at their hokage, waiting for him to give the reason he called them here.

A door opening then closing gained their attention as Naruto walked in and stood by the Hokage.

"He said you needed me, what for." Naruto said.

"I gathered you all today because it appears that a new bloodline has surfaced in one of our shinobi." Sarutobi said gaining everyone's attention along with questions of who it was or what the bloodline was. "This bloodline is a brand new sub-element that can only best be described as plasma. So far I have no other information except that it granted the wielder the ability to cut through solid steel as if they were cutting through reeds." Sarutobi said.

"Who is the owner of this new bloodline?" Danzo asked getting impatient. He would have this bloodline in his root division no matter the cost.

"That would be our young genin, Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi said as he stepped to the side allowing Naruto to become the center of attention. Sarutobi smiled at the boy who had become so strong in such a short time.

Everyone was taken aback by this, Naruto; the demon child had acquired a new bloodline? How could this be? What other abilities did this bloodline have? Danzo had already started planning for how he could take the boy for his own uses.

"Let me guess boy." Danzo said slowly. "You don't know anything about this bloodline right?" Naruto just stared at the elder man. "I'll take that as a yes; well then why not have someone help you with controlling it? I could easily help you out." Danzo offered. If the boy was as power hungry as he figured he was then there was no way he would turn him down.

"No, may I go now?" Naruto asked.

Danzo was dumbfounded; everyone would have seized that chance to study under the great Danzo of the hidden leaf village.

"No, how do we know he is even telling the truth!" some council member said.

"That's right! He could be lying he is part fox after all!" Another one argued.

"He should prove it exists!" A civilian said.

After many other calls for him to prove his bloodline exists, Sarutobi finally caved in and called for a few sheets of steel to be brought in. He stood them up on their ends side by side and turned to Naruto.

"Is this enough for you Naruto?" he asked.

Currently there were seven steel plates about two inches thick, creating a fourteen inch thick steel block in the middle of the room.

"That's fine." Naruto said as he unsealed his swords and channeled his chakra into them.

Every civilian member sat there with smirks on their faces waiting for Naruto to fail or chicken out.

In one swift motion Naruto slashed clean through each block with no problem before sealing away his swords. "Now can I go?" he asked annoyed that he hadn't gotten to unpack or even get good thoughts on Haku's beliefs.

"Yes Naruto you may go now, thank you." Sarutobi said.

Naruto left the room with the doors closing tight behind him and finally let his mind focus on Haku's thoughts. Sadly he wouldn't get the chance for much consideration as he bumped into someone as he left the hokage building. He figured it was just a villager and kept walking.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice called out. "It's rude for people to bump into others and not even acknowledge them you know!"

Naruto turned around slowly and stared down the older looking boy. He was dressed in all black except for his face which had purple war paint. Next to him was a girl around the boy's age with blond hair in four small ponytails. She wore off-white over coat with fishnet underneath, and a red sash around her waist keeping the battle fan in place.

"Kankuro, why do you have to start with the locals?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"Shut it Temari, He bumped into me and I want him to apologize." Kankuro said as he stared down at Naruto. "Go on kid say it."

"I apologize that you were too stupid to watch where you were going." Naruto said with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Kankuro fumed as he reached to grab Naruto's shirt collar.

Naruto grabbed his wrist and spun around to his back pressing the boy's arm against his back. "If you value your arm don't touch me again." He said as he pressed the boys arm to his back more earning a cry of pain from the boy.

"Kankuro, why must you disgrace our village." A dry voice said.

"G-Garra." Temari said

Naruto stared at where the voice came from. Standing on a tree branch was a boy near Naruto's age. He had red hair and a symbol for love above his left eye. His light blue eyes showing hatred and pain to everyone he saw. He wore a black shirt with two straps holding a gourd in place on his back while his pants matched his black shirt while his white scarf hung down to his waist. As he jumped down from the branch Naruto pushed Kankuro away towards Temari, both started shaking when Garra had shown up.

Naruto and Garra stared at each other. Each seeing the pain and suffering the other lived with.

"You are like me." Garra said.

"So you think." Naruto replied as he walked away to return home. He couldn't shake the feeling that Garra was more dangerous then he looked.

- (Hokage's office) -

"I assume you know why I called you all here?" Sarutobi asked the four jonin in front of him.

"It's about the chunin exams isn't it?" Asuma asked knowing the answer.

"Very good Asuma, as you all know the Chunin exams are upon us and I was wondering if you had suggestions for teams to participate." The aged Kage asked.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai all moved for their teams to participate. Kurenai took good long looks at Asuma and Gai. Asuma had black hair that looked like wind was constantly blowing it back and it seemed to just flow down around his chin in the form of his beard. He wore typical shinobi blue shirt and pants under his Jonin vest. His most defining feature though was the piece of cloth that hung around his waist with the kanji for fire in red inside a black circle. He wore his headband normally around his forehead.

Gai on the other hand was wearing a single green jumpsuit with leg and arm warmers in bright orange. He had his jonin vest on over his jumpsuit. His black hair looked like it was cut using a bowl. His eyebrows were abnormally large and he had chosen to wear his headband as a belt by removing the metal plate from the blue cloth and attaching it to his old favorite red belt.

"Are you all sure on your team's abilities? This isn't any old test; teams have died in this exam before." Sarutobi warned.

"Team six is defiantly ready for the Chunin exams." Kurenai said.

"So is team ten." Asuma said with a smile.

"Team Gai is ready as well." Gai said giving a thumbs up.

"Team Seven is more than ready for the test Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he pulled out the small orange book from his pocket.

"I WARNED YOU KAKASHI!" Kurenai yelled as she snatched the orange book away from the one eyed ninja. Kakashi's eyes went wide as she took a lighter out of Asuma's pocket and light the book aflame.

"Noooooooooooo!" Kakashi cried as his book burned to ash.

"Well then I will add your teams to the list of participants then." Sarutobi said slightly afraid of Kakashi's reaction to the book burning. "Let your teams know that the Chunin exams will begin in two weeks."

**Well looks like we have finally entered the Chunin exams please review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15: Start the Exams!

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 15**

**Start the Exams!**

Naruto laid on his bed, starring at the ceiling deep in thought. 'I wonder if Haku's way was right. Are you stronger when you have people to protect? If they are worth that much to you what happens if the enemy gets to them?'

'**You would just have to stop them before that happens child, for example you didn't let anything happen to that Hyuga mate of yours.' **The fox said.

'She's not my mate Kyubi-sensei. She's just a friend.' Naruto told the fox.

'**Kid, who are you trying to convince, me or you?'** the fox asked.

The question caught Naruto off guard, mainly because; he just didn't have an answer. He was about to dive into deeper thought about Hinata when a knock came at his door. Slowly he got up and walked to his door, all he wanted to do was relax and think about everything so far. As he opened the door he saw Kurenai standing there with a smile.

"Yes Kurenai?" Naruto asked.

"Well aren't we straight to the point today, very well. I just got back from the Hokage's office, he wanted to know if anyone had teams willing to participate so I put team six forward. You guys are ready for this I can feel it." Kurenai said.

"Will the Uchiha be participating?" Naruto asked.

"Team seven was nominated as well." She said with a smile.

Naruto let a smirk cross his face. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, I will be training Hinata and Akio's family will be training him in some of their techniques. Do you want to join me and Hinata?" she offered.

"I will, but I'm going to be practicing my bloodline so I will be staying a distance to keep you two out of harm's way." He said.

'It's at least a start.' Kurenai thought happily. "Good meet us at training ground sixty-eight at seven in the morning." She said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be there." Naruto said giving Kurenai a bow before slowly closing the door.

-(3 weeks later)-

Naruto woke up early as usual doing his morning routine. As he got into the shower he thought about his progress since he graduated the academy. He took on several D-rank missions, he took on one A-rank mission, went toe to toe with an A-rank missing ninja, killed half of Gato's goon squad, learned his bloodline and even came up with several techniques for it. He sure had come along way.

His mind drifted to Hinata for a moment. He was confused on how he should feel about the Hyuga heiress. She was his friend sure but, there was no way she could have any other feelings towards him, the demon child of Konoha right? It would be completely unheard of. With her beauty and kindness, she could have anyone she . . . wait, did he just admit she was pretty.

'Alright I admit it I do feel something for Hinata.' Naruto said to himself.

'**AH HA! I KNEW IT!'** The fox shouted.

'Yes you were right. But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?' Naruto asked.

'**You're asking the most powerful demon on earth for love advice? Kid are you feeling ok?' **he asked.

'Never mind Kyubi-sensei, never mind.' Naruto told the fox as he walked out the door to join up with his team at the academy.

He took his time as he walked towards the academy, putting more thought into the girl, trying to figure out where his feelings lay. Was it just a very close friendship or was it more than that? He shook his head clear of those thoughts. Kurenai had taken Hinata out for some extra training before the exams so there was no need for him to stop by and pick her up.

From what he had heard from the two's training, Hinata was getting better in her fighting abilities and she had even learned to use a few genjutsu from Kurenai. He didn't know much else of her training but she would defiantly be ready for the exams.

As he entered the academy's courtyard he noticed Akio standing in a corner, staring off into the sky.

"Didn't know you would be this lost without me." Naruto joked.

"Oh ha ha Mr. I don't show my face to anyone." Akio joked back. "How are you Naruto?" Akio asked as he held out his hand.

"I'm anxious to get started, that's for sure." Naruto replied as he grabbed Akio's hand putting his free hand on Akio's shoulder as the boy did the same.

"What do you think the exams will be like?" Akio asked.

"Well if it's anything like last year's exam it will be three parts." A familiar voice said from behind them.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei." Akio said as he looked behind his shoulder. "What were the three parts last year?"

"Sorry can't tell you, that's something you will have to find out for yourselves." She said with a smile.

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm right here." Hinata said waking out from behind Kurenai.

"Well I should let you three go then; the test is in room 301, good luck." Kurenai said as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

After Kurenai had gone, Naruto walked towards the academy doors with Hinata and Akio close behind. As they climbed the first set of stairs they noticed a group of genin all gathered around the door with two chunin guards telling them that the test already started. Naruto just shook his head and continued up the stairs with Hinata and Akio following behind him. If they weren't smart enough to see the obvious genjutsu then they didn't deserve to be here in the first place.

As team six walked into room 301 a bunch of ninja turned their gazes to them. As Naruto looked at them he took in the different headbands he saw. There were some grass village headbands, some from sand, a few leaf village ones, he could see Sasuke's team staring at them, and a few headbands that he didn't know the corresponding village. These headbands had a music note for the symbol.

"Well hello there, you three must be new here." Someone said. Naruto looked for the source of the voice and noticed someone walking toward him. This person was wearing a leaf village headband, though Naruto hadn't remembered seeing him before, he had grey hair that was pulled back behind his head. He had a pair of glasses on and wore a simply grey t-shirt under a blue sleeve-less shirt. He also had on a pair of elbow length glove and wrappings around his stomach area. "My name is Kabuto and I'd be glad to help you three out." He said as he pulled out a stack of cards.

"What are those?" Naruto ask in a monotone voice.

"These are my special ninja information cards. I can tell you anything you want about anyone you want, so? Any takers?" Kabuto asked.

Just then the door flew open as a man, at least six feet tall, walked in followed by at least ten chunin. He wore a long black trench coat and his headband was done up like a bandana. His most noticeable features though were the two scars that ran down his face. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" the man shouted. "I am Ibiki Morino, head of the interrogation department of ANBU and right now, I'm also the proctor for the first part of your exams. Now, the first part of the exam is written."

"OH COME ON!"

"Moving on." Ibiki said, ignoring the outburst. "There are ten questions on this test, each are worth one point for a total of ten, if a proctor catches you cheating that's two points off your test if your caught three times you fail, and if you fail then so does your team. Each member of your team must answer at least one question correctly or else you fail. The tenth question will be given to you 15 minutes before the end of the test any questions?" he explained as everyone took their seats. "Alright then. . . START THE EXAMS!"


	16. Chapter 16: Into the Forest of Death

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 16**

**Into the Forest of Death**

"Alright then . . . START THE EXAMS!" Ibiki shouted. Once those words left Ibiki's mouth every genin flipped their paper over only to find the nine hardest questions any of them had ever seen.

'You gotta be kidding me.' Kankuro thought.

'You would have to be a chunin to even get these answers!' Sakura shouted to herself.

'I HATE WRITTEN TESTS!' Akio screamed in his head.

Naruto was in the third row fourth seat back, Hinata was in the eight row third seat back and Akio was in the front row first seat. Naruto knew the answers, just one perk of having the most powerful demon sealed away in you, but there was no way he could help his team with them spread out like that. For once since joining team six, Naruto "Black Fox" Uzumaki, was unable to help his team.

Hinata didn't understand why the questions were so hard on the test, she could answer them thanks to the training from her clan but she was sure that Akio and Naruto would need help. After a quick debate with herself she activated her byakugan and checked on Naruto and Akio. To her surprise, Naruto had all nine questions done; he was just putting up a front for anyone who was spying on him. That's it! This wasn't really a written test, it was to see how well you gathered information without being detected. She had to let the boys know, but how was she going to do that.

As Akio sat there with the proctor staring down at him he wondered how he was going to get even one answer. In his row of seats where two genin, equally clueless as he was. 'How the hell am I going to pass, if I fail it for the team Naruto will kill me for sure. Then there's what mom and dad would do if they found out. Aww man this is terrible. Just as he was going to give up Hinata's voice echoed in his ear.

"Akio don't give up, this isn't really a written exam." She said.

He stayed calm even though hearing his team-mates voice so suddenly freaked him out.

"I u-used a genjutsu, to everyone but me it would seem as if nothing changed, but really I am right next to you. Now write down e-exactly as I tell you ok?" She said trying not to stutter.

Akio hummed in response, acknowledging her while making it seem as if he was deep in thought.

Naruto leaned back in his chair simply passing the time by.

'**Kid, that Gaara child has been staring at you this entire time.' **The fox said.

'Let him stare, I will crush him if we fight.' Naruto replied.

'**Don't get arrogant child. You can barely hold a fraction of a tail of power from me.'**

'That's more than enough to take him down right?' Naruto asked.

'**I don't know, I feel a familiar chakra signature coming from him but I can't place my paw on it.'** The fox said

'Ok Kyubi-sensei, I will be careful, and don't worry I won't die.' Naruto said.

'**You better not, after all, your mate would be very upset.' **The fox teased.

'SHE ISN'T MY MATE!' Naruto shouted as he cut the mental link. He took a look at the clock and that entire session with the fox had taken nearly the entire test time. Why the fox made it take so long he didn't know but at least he wouldn't have to wait for too long before this part was over. He looked around and saw that at least half of the teams had been eliminated. He smirked as he saw Sasuke sill there, Kabuto made it as well though he wasn't a main concern. However the boy next to him was giving off killer intent like it was water from a sink. Naruto turned his head to the boy and noticed it was another Hyuga. He had long black hair with his headband around his forehead. He wore a tan shirt with wrappings down his right arm and standard ninja shorts.

But who could draw this much anger from a Hyuga, they were supposed to be the epitome of emotion control. Naruto followed the boy's eyesight and was shocked at who he was glaring at. It was commonly known that the branch family hated the main family but Naruto had no idea the hatred was this strong, the boy was glaring at Hinata like he was trying to make her explode on the spot. Naruto was brought back to focus when Ibiki slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Alright, time for the tenth question." He said. "However before I give you it know this, if you get the tenth question wrong you fail and will not be allowed to partake in the Chunin exams again!" he shouted. As the various cries of how unfair he was came in, he smirked. "Who said life was fair. Now I will give you a choice, you can stay and take the question or you can leave now and try again next year."

Several hands flew up followed by those children leaving the room. Ibiki counted out 26 remaining teams. "So all of you want to answer the tenth question?" Ibiki asked he didn't see anyone on the fence about dropping out now; good they all would make fine chunin. "Congratulations, you all pass." He said.

"But what about the tenth question?" Akio asked.

"There is no tenth question, it was to see if you were going to continue even with the threat of forever being a genin." Ibiki explained.

Akio slammed his head on the desk several times at Ibiki's explanation while the proctor just looked at the boy in confusion as did several of the foreign genin.

Just as Ibiki was about to question the boy's mental health, smoke bombs went off accompanying the sound of glass breaking and sadistic laughter.

"Damn Ibiki, let enough of them pass? I think you're going soft on me." A female voice said as the smoke started to clear.

"No, they are just that good, and for Kami's sake can't you use a door or open window instead of smashing through one?" Ibiki asked slightly irritated.

"Now where's the fun in that." The woman said. The smoke finally cleared revealing a woman wearing a shirt that barely covered her breasts under a long fishnet shirt with matching fishnet shorts under a short brown skirt all covered by a trench coat. She had somewhat medium violet hair best Naruto could tell and light brown eyes.

"Alright listen up." She said loudly. "My name is Anko Mitarashi and I am the proctor for the second part of the exams now follow me." she said as she left through the door mumbling about paying for new windows. All 26 teams of chunin hopefuls followed the very strange woman to a fenced in section of woods. "Welcome to training ground 44, also known as the forest of death!" Anko said with a sick grin. "This is where you will be taking the second part of these exams, your goal." She said as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a blue scroll and a white scroll. "Will to get one of these scrolls, whatever one you don't get is the one you need. Once you have both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll you need to report to the tower in the dead center of the forest." She said. "Now first you have to sign these wavers so that if you die here then the hidden leaf isn't responsible for your deaths, any questions?" she asked. A few of the children looked scared but not enough to back out. "No? good, now go get your waver and scroll behind one of those curtains then report to the gate number you are assigned." She said as the genin lined up to get their scrolls.

As team six got closer to the booth Naruto got an idea that would help them complete this much faster than the other teams. He signed the waver quickly; he didn't plan on dying today. Akio and Hinata did the same and they were given the haven scroll.

As they walked away from the curtain Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata can you use your byakugan to see what team has what scroll?" he asked.

"Y-yes I can." She replied.

"Good, do it when I say so alright?" he asked.

"O-ok." She replied. 'Naruto-kun trusts me with something that affects our whole chance of passing, I can't let him down.' She thought as they took their place at gate number 10.

"Alright just one thing before you start!" Anko shouted as the gates flew open following her next words. "Just don't die!"

Team six took a turn to intercept the team to their left. They were a few no-name sound shinobi but they had the earth scroll that team six needed and Naruto wanted to get this stupid glorified scavenger hunt over with. "Akio, you got any jutsu that can wear them out?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I think I know one." Akio said as a smirk made its way across his face. "Earth style: Stone Golem jutsu!" he shouted after running through a few hand signs.

The sound team was simply moving along the forest floor when the earth exploded in front of them, causing the three to fall backwards a little.

"What the hell was that about?" The one in front asked as the dust slowly started to settle showing three shadows. "Heh, looks like we got some punks who think they're tough boys."

The three started chuckling until the dust settled revealing the stone golems. Each golem was seven feet tall and had no real defining traits. All three where a simple mass of stones arranged into the shapes of humanoid beings, two round rocks made up their hands, flat stones for feet, long thick stones for their arms and legs, each limb being two stone granting more human-like movement, a large upside down triangle shaped stone for their chest and waist area and finally a small oval stone for a head.

For a moment the golems didn't move making the sound team think that they were just training dummies. That changed when two ovals of light sparked into existence on the golems' heads and charged the sound team.

One sound ninja back flipped as the golem brought down its fist where the boy was leaving a deep crater from the impact. The golems where not too slow to be no threat but they weren't fast enough to keep the ninjas on the defensive the whole time.

As the golem landed a hard hit to the boy's chest it tried to follow up with another slamming attack. The sound ninja rolled away from the golem's attack just in time. Thinking quickly as he got too his feet, he launched a kick with a massive amount of chakra behind it to the golem's chest. It brought up its arm just in time to catch the kick but not without a heavy cost. As the kick connected, the transfer of chakra caused the rock that was its arm to explode into several shards and the boulder that was its hands to fall to the ground.

"Guys with enough chakra you can destroy these things' limbs!" He shouted to his teammates as he built up more chakra for another attack.

As team six arrived to their targets they saw them just taking out the last of Akio's earth golems. The sound team was out of breath and had suffered a few scraps and scratches with a semi-high degree of chakra exhaustion.

"Who are you? You want some too?" the genin leader panted out.

"I don't think this would even be a fair fight by now so why not hand the scroll to use and you might be spared your life." Naruto said.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" the genin leader said as he charged Naruto.

As the boy tried to land a heavy punch Naruto flipped away and landed a hard kick to the boy's ribs as he landed. The boy screamed as a sickening crack could be heard to those in the area. "Hinata does he have the scroll?" Naruto asked as he punched the boy hard in the face, breaking the boy's nose.

"N-no, its t-the one on the right." She said slightly fearing the ruthlessness that Naruto was using on the boy.

Naruto held the beaten boy by the collar if his shirt and faced the two remaining genin. "Trade you." He said with a smirk on his face, not that anyone could tell. Quickly the boy reached in his pocket and tossed Naruto the scroll. Naruto tossed the boy back to his group as he caught the scroll before saying. "Oh and never trust your enemy." As he and team six headed for the tower.

The sound team was confused at what he meant until they noticed the explosive tags on their friends back. In their last moments as a team they held each other close until the explosion vaporized them.

"Naruto that was cruel." Akio said.

"So is this world, if I let them live then they would have come after us when they had enough strength." Naruto said as they kept heading for the tower. "How much farther Hinata?" he asked in a slightly softer voice.

"I-it's still quite a long way N-Naruto." Hinata said with her byakugan active.

"Alright then, let's make camp here, no one will be looking for a team this close to the entrances." Naruto said as they found a suitable location for their camp. The explosion had scared away most of the animals.

The other genin teams figured it was a trap made by the proctors to stun the teams or just to slow them down. The other teams started making camp non of them seemed to notice the above avarage sized white snake slithering through the forest searching for it's prey.

Today was going to be a day of rest. Tomorrow however, that was a different story.


	17. Chapter 17: Snake in the Grass    Nin

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 17**

**Snake in the Grass . . . Ninja**

"Please Naruto-kun . . . take me." Hinata said. She was lying on Naruto's bed, her clothing long discarded. Her womanhood was exposed and her juices were shimmering in the light. Finally her fantasies were going to come true. As Naruto slowly entered her she clenched her teeth. The feeling of his member inside her was too much for the virgin that she was. She felt him stop at her barrier, silently asking if it was ok. With a nod from Hinata, he pulled out a little bit and thrust hard, ripping through her hymen with ease.

As he held his love in his arms waiting for the pain to pass, Naruto could have sworn he heard a chuckle. Looking behind him he saw the Nine-tailed fox sitting with what appeared to be a bag of popcorn.

"**Oh, don't mind me. I love watching these things"** The fox demon said.

Naruto stared and blinked a few times before waking up in his tent. 'Seriously Kyubi-sensei, stop influencing my dreams so that you can take random guesses at Hinata naked. It's getting annoying.' Naruto mentally told the demon.

"**Oh come on! It's so much fun to watch you go with it." The fox said**

'No, now stop please.' He thought as he cut the link and walked out of his tent.

As he did he saw Akio and Hinata just starting to take down their tents. Naruto started to do the same and shortly after their tents were down and away they heard a large explosion and a high pitched scream.

"What the hell was that!" Akio shouted.

"S-s-someone might b-be in t-trouble." Hinata said.

"Let's go, at the very least we can get some information on our enemies." Naruto said.

Team six jumped into the trees and headed for the source of the noise. Once they reached the spot what they saw disgusted, even Naruto.

Standing in front of team seven, was a Grass ninja, with half of her face burned off by Sasuke's Phoenix Flower jutsu, showing a pure white face with an eye like a snake with a purple mark around the eye.

"Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin." Naruto said in a hushed voice. Akio and Hinata were frozen with fear. Standing not twenty feet in front of them, was the greatest traitor the hidden leaf village ever had. He was the object of children's nightmares, and grown men's fears. His sick twisted experiments were things people thought only existed in legends and myths. Few people had fought this man and lived to tell the tale. Naruto knew that Sasuke was no match for the man. He doubted that even he could defeat the man even using the fox's power.

But he was willing to try.

Akio glanced over to Naruto and saw the look in his eye. '_Naruto, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking.'_

Naruto turned his head to his team-mates. "Stay hidden, strike from the shadows." He said as he jumped over the bush and ran straight for the white skinned Sannin.

Orochimaru stood in front of his prey, Sasuke Uchiha. He let out a dark chuckle as he felt the power behind the jutsu. "Very impressive Sasuke-kun. To be so young and hold this much power, I haven't seen anything like it since I was your age."

Neither noticed Naruto rush from the side and land a hard punch to the man's jaw sending him skidding across the ground slightly.

"If you think Sasuke is strong then I'm gunna blow you away Snake Sannin!" Naruto shouted as he ran through some hand signs. "Wind style: Slicing Breeze Jutsu!" He shouted.

Orochimaru smirked at the boy in black. The jutsu he was using wasn't a very strong one and he could easily take the hit. His eyes suddenly widened as several small, sharp, stones popped up. The stones, being so small, were easily picked up by the wind and launched at high speeds cutting into the Snake Sannin's skin. Naruto silently thanked Akio and kept on his opponent.

Orochimaru however didn't like that idea. Flaring his chakra he blew away the stones and disrupted the wind also causing Naruto to jump away. "You little brat, I'm going to kill you." He hissed as he held out his hands. "Ninja Art: Striking Shadow Snakes!" Orochimaru shouted as several small venomous snakes slithered out of his sleeves and lunged towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly unsealed his swords and started slicing away at the snakes. Orochimaru kept up the flow of chakra as he activated the ninjutsu he cast on himself so long ago. His smirk grew as he could taste the victory on his lips.

Sasuke stared in horror as the Sannin's neck extended, allowing his head to fly towards him. He howled in pain as Orochimaru hit his target and sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck. As he removed himself from the boy's neck, Orochimaru chuckled as the cursed seal of heaven appeared on the boy's neck. Sakura screamed as Sasuke's body pulsed and collapsed under the weight.

"You will seek me out for the power, Sasuke-kun. They always do." Orochimaru whispered. That was before two searing hot blades were driven into his shoulders. The pain Orochimaru felt surpassed any he felt before. As he screamed and fell to the ground he heard chuckling above him.

"The legendary Snake Sannin, taken down by a mere Genin. I'm disappointed in you." Naruto boasted.

Orochimaru looked up at him and chuckled. "Oh stupid child. If I were trying my hardest, you wouldn't be standing, my goal here was Sasuke, and I got him. Have no doubt, we will have our match. Just not today." He said as he faded into the ground just as Naruto sliced were his head would have been.

Naruto looked at Sakura as she held Sasuke close to her crying. Naruto shook his head and signaled for his team to keep moving. If all she was going to do was sit and cry about Sasuke, then he wasn't going to help her. Maybe Kiba would but he doubted it.

As team six made their way to the tower, Naruto wondered about the mark that had been on Sasuke's neck. Three marks just like the Sharingan when it was activated. He had a bad sense that it would cause him problems in the near future.

Finally team six reached their door. Naruto pushed it open quickly, ripping the paper that showed an allowed entrance. Finally they were done with that stupid scavenger hunt; finally they would get on with real tests.

Finally, he'd get to show them all what he could do.

Little did he know, the events that would take place during the preliminaries.

**Sorry for rushing through the Orochimaru encounter but I want to get through to the preliminaries, plus that's really only good if Naruto is on Sasuke's team or his friend.**


	18. Chapter 18: Love vs Destiny

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 18**

**Love vs Destiny**

It had been a long three days for Naruto and team six. All were eager to start the next part of the exams but they had to wait for the other teams that would pass. As the last team that could possibly pass walked in all the doors to the tower shut tight as everyone made their way to the arena.

Naruto viewed the large room. It was big enough that the nine tailed fox could fit in it and still have some breathing room. Two staircases linked the lower floor with the small observation deck. At the far end of the room was a stone statue of a hand sign with a large screen over top.

The genin, along with their jonin sensei stood in the middle of the arena before a sickly looking man. "Hello everyone . . . my name is Gekko Hayate and I'm . . . the proctor for this part of the exams." He said between coughing fits. "Now since . . . so many passed the second exam . . . the hokage has ordered a preliminary match be . . . held." He said.

There were many words of excitement flowing through the crowd of genin before many shouts of "I'm going first!" and "Me first" erupted from the anxious children.

"You don't decide the . . . order; it's decided by the screen." Gekko said as the screen came to life circulating the names of the competitors before stopping on the two most shocking names for the Konoha genin.

Neji Hyuga verses Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata was shocked and terrified for a few reasons. She was going first, she was going to be watched by Naruto but mainly she was shocked and terrified for the fact that she was fighting her cousin, the same cousin that hated her with every fiber of his being.

"Will these two contestants stay on the floor while the rest go to the observation deck." Gekko ordered before coughing again.

Neji turned and faced Hinata as she turned to face him just as the rest of the genin found their place. He stared at her with cold eyes as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Begin" Gekko shouted before jumping back a little.

"Why are you here Hinata?" Neji said, not trying to hide the malice in his voice. "You're only holding your team back."

"T-that's not t-true." Hinata said meekly.

"It is, tell me one time you were useful to your team. Tell me one time that you fought one your own without needing their help!" he shouted.

Hinata remained silent because up to this point she hadn't done much. At this point everything her cousin said was true.

"You should just give up." Neji said harshly.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the arena. Everyone looked around for the source of the noise slowly their eyes rested on Naruto.

"And who are you to tell her what to do!" He shouted angrily. "Go on Hinata, show him what you can do!"

Neji scoffed at the boys words. "A loser cheering on a loser, how pathetic." Neji said before looking back at Hinata.

Slowly Hinata slid into the Hyuga fighting stance, her Byakugan activated.

'Her eyes, they don't hold anymore doubt or fear, just who is that kid.' Neji thought as he also slid into the stance with activated byakugan. "Fine you want to do this the hard way, we can do this the hard way." He said as they both charged at each other.

Up in the stands all they could see was a barrage of attacks coming from both Hyuga who dodged or blocked each other's strikes. It was like watching a beautiful but deadly dance. If one of those hits actually hit a critical spot then the one receiving that hit could die almost instantly, that's why the Hyuga were so feared in the ninja world.

Neji sent a strike towards Hinata's stomach which she dodged before sending a strike at Neji's shoulders which he deflected. Neji jumped back, allowing him to catch his breath and think up a plan. He was furious that Hinata had actually kept up with him she was a weakling. How could she be keeping up with him! A prodigy among the Hyuga!

Hinata was in worse shape than Neji. None of his strikes landed but she was a lot more out of breath, she wouldn't be able to keep fighting like this. She took a moment to look at Naruto, her inspiration and the object of her love. Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach causing her to cough up blood. Neji had seen her drop her guard and took the chance to strike. While she was recovering from the first shot Neji kept landing hits until finally Hinata jumped back and out of range before collapsing on the ground.

The fight was over and almost everyone knew it.

"Winner, Neji Hyuga." Gekko called out, a bit disturbed at how ruthless the boy could have been towards his own family. Slowly however Hinata stood up.

"It was destined that I win here today, you will never be good enough for a ninja life." Neji spat at her.

"Y-your w-wrong N-Neji. D-destiny had n-n-nothing to do w-w-w-with it." Hinata said shakily.

Neji was fuming. First it had taken a cheap shot to get him the win but what's worse is that Hinata was able to stand and tell him it wasn't destiny that won him the match. He didn't know why but it pissed him off to no end to have her talk like that. In blind rage he charged at the girl aiming to kill her with the next strike.

Hinata stood there and closed her eyes tight, fear gripping her before she heard the sound of skin hitting skin followed by a loud crashing sound. Slowly she opened her eyes only to see the back of Naruto in front of her and Neji imbedded into the wall.

Naruto glared at Neji.

"H-how did you?" Neji asked before the events replayed in his mind.

-(flashback)-

As Neji started his charge the proctor and jonin were shocked to a standstill. Naruto however wasn't. He jumped over the railing and towards Neji and Hinata. Quickly he pumped chakra into his fist just as he landed in Neji's path and slammed his fist into his face sending him flying into the wall.

-(flashback end)-

Neji just hung his head in shame. He let his anger get the best of him. Guy-sensei would be giving him a lecture for sure.

However the words that came out of Naruto's mouth shocked everyone.

"I'm not letting you hurt my mate!" Hinata promptly fainted from that.

A medical team arrived shortly after and took both Hyuga for treatment. Neji had a broken arm while Hinata had several severe injuries that needed immediate attention.

"Next match is . . ." Gekko coughed as the screen sorted through the names. "Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka, will you please . . . come down to the arena." Gekko said.

Naruto and Kiba stared each other down before Kiba spoke.

"I'm going to kick your ass and show Hinata I'm way better than you ya freak!" he shouted.

"Let the fight . . . begin!" Gekko said as he jumped away.


	19. Chapter 19: Dogfight

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 19**

**Dogfight**

Kiba couldn't have regretted his choice of a taunt any more. The moment the fight began Naruto landed a punch straight to the dog boy's face, sending him rolling backwards leaving a small trail of blood. As Kiba got up it was clear that Naruto's punch had broken the boy's nose.

"What the hell was that!" Kiba shouted, clutching his now broken nose.

Naruto however wasn't in the mood for talking. Someone threatened to take away his mate, and he wasn't about to let that happen. He ran towards the boy throwing punches and kicks at the boy.

Kiba had no time to get an attack off as Naruto kept his assault up. He dodged a right hook from Naruto only for it to turn into an axe kick from the same foot. If one of those hits landed then he would be in serious trouble.

"Time to end this Kiba." Naruto said as he sent an uppercut speeding into the boy's jaw. The force and speed that Naruto put behind the hit sent Kiba soaring into the air. But Naruto wasn't done yet. Pumping chakra into his legs he jumped into the air after Kiba only to pass the boy. Naruto flipped himself over in the air and planted himself on the ceiling, waiting for the moment to strike. Soon, Kiba flew into his range and he grabbed the collar of the boy's sweatshirt. Naruto let go resulting in the boy falling before he pushed off the ceiling slamming into the boy's stomach. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba, locking him in place as they both fell to the ground.

The rest of the chunin hopefuls stared in suspense as the two boys fell towards the floor. Just before they hit the ground Naruto threw Kiba as hard as he could into the floor. "NARUTO STYLE: UZUMAKI METEOR!" He called out as a large cloud of dust flew from the impact zone.

As the smoke cleared Naruto was seen standing at the edge of a three foot deep crater. Inside the crater lay Kiba, bruised and bleeding, no doubt with a few broken bones. "I-I'm not d-done yet." Kiba wheezed as he grabbed two solider pills. He popped one into his mouth and threw the other to his dog that had jumped from the stands. As the fur on the dog turned red the nails on Kiba's hands and feet grew and his teeth grew a bit sharper.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said as he bent over and crossed his fingers while the dog jumped onto his back. "Beast Mimicry!" he shouted as a puff of smoke surrounded the tag team. Naruto stood there with a smirk hidden behind his mask. This was going to be interesting. As the smoke cleared there were two of Kiba and Akamaru was nowhere to be seen. "Man beast clone." They both said.

They both charged Naruto hoping to end this fight quickly, this technique had unpleasant after effects if used for too long. As Naruto went to dodge one attack another came from the same direction and swiped at the very top of his head. The result however wasn't something he was looking forward to. The attack cut off the new seams on his hood. It seemed to fall in slow motion for everyone as the hood fell to his chest and back, revealing his ears to the few remaining foreign ninja.

He kept fighting but now everyone knew he wasn't human anymore.

As he kept dodging the attacks from Kiba and Akamaru he realized the only safe area was the air. Quickly Naruto jumped into the air to avoid the two dog fighters. Only, that's what they wanted.

"Gotcha now! Man beast jutsu: Fang over Fang!" They shouted as the spun themselves around. They were spinning so fast all anyone could see were two grey cylinders heading straight for the fox-eared boy. As Naruto landed there was an explosion of smoke but what everyone saw afterwards was not what they thought they would see.

Everyone saw Kiba and Akamaru, spinning in place, and Naruto with both arms outstretched with two light blue objects blacking the path of fang over fang. "Plasma style: Plasma shield jutsu" Naruto said as he pumped a massive amount of force behind the release of his jutsu sending both his opponents into the walls. As they slumped to the ground Kiba got up while smoke puffed up from Akamaru, who laid still, knocked out by the force of the impact.

"What the hell did you do to Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

"Knocked him out apparently, not my fault your dog is weak." Naruto taunted.

"That's it, I'm going to finish you with my next move. That'll show Hinata I'm right for her!" Kiba shouted as he charged Naruto, forgetting what happened at the start of the fight. Naruto rushed forward to meet the wounded dog user. This fight was going to end with the next move. Kiba jumped to slam his clawed hand down on Naruto who stopped and started to build up his chakra. Just as Kiba was about to strike Naruto down, he erupted into six more copies of himself. The one Kiba was heading for took the hit and exploded in smoke. Now Kiba stood in the middle of a circle of six Naruto.

"Time to end this Kiba." Naruto said as him and his clones brought up their arms.

"Yea right! I'm not going to lose to you!" Kiba shouted, his pride clouding his head.

"Plasma style: Strike of the lavender field jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Now every girl in the room would have told you the same word to describe the attack. That word would be beautiful. The guys in the room however would say it was the most devastating attack they had ever seen.

Naruto held his hands wrist to wrist with the fingers pointing in opposite directions and his clones mimicked his pose. Suddenly a large lavender flower made of the same colored plasma erupted from Naruto's hands striking Kiba in the middle of his chest. The force behind the attack sent Kiba flying backwards into the same attack. The process repeated itself for around three minutes. Each time Kiba was hit by the plasma flowers he would receive either a burn or part of his cloths would be scorched away. Finally After three minutes, Naruto and all five of his clones unleashed one more wave of plasma flowers at the same time, resulting in an explosion that sent the dog boy flying about twelve feet away, unconscious. "That was not only for thinking about taking Hinata from me but it was also inspired by her dog breath!"

Everyone stood there amazed at what the blond haired boy could do as he made his way back to his spot.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Gekko said slightly taken back by the power behind the boy's attack.

That jutsu would one day be known as one of the top ten jutsu to fear.

"Naruto." Kurenai said as her student returned to his place.

"What." Naruto said flatly.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Fine."

"It's about what you said about you and Hinata." She said as she lowered an icy gaze upon her student.

For once, Naruto feared Kurenai.


	20. C 20:Talking to a Mistress and a Lord

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 20**

**Talking to a Mistress and a lord**

**Hello everyone, I have a request for all my loyal readers. Please if you could all visit my facebook page and look at my manga drawings in the 'my manga drawings' album and let me know either on there or on here in a pm or review and let me know what you think I would appreciate it My name is Devlin Volungus, my picture is me with my head turned to the camera. Black hair and brown eyes with glasses, you should be able to find me. **

"I'm waiting." Kurenai said as her foot started to tap. Hinata was like a daughter to her and like any mother figure the thought of her daughter even possibly losing her virginity made her want to kill the one responsible for it. Even if it was the one her daughter loved.

"W-well you see, b-by 'mate' I meant girlfriend." He said as sweat started to run down his head. Behind them the screen ran through the remaining names before stopping on Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Naruto heard the names get called out and knew that it wasn't worth paying attention to. Kurenai just gazed at him with a look that said she didn't believe him.

"Kurenai-sensei, I promise on my life I have not touched Hinata in a sexual way. I honor her too much to do such a thing." Naruto said and stared straight into Kurenai's eyes.

She searched those eyes for a good three minutes finding nothing but honesty. Finally she sighed. "Alright Naruto, I believe you. But so help me if you take her virginity before you two are married I WILL make it rot and drop off."

Naruto and a lot of other males gulped. The sudden scream from Ino shook them all from their respective Kurenai Induced fears.

"H-how is that even possible?" Ino asked.

"I'm not going to lose to you Ino-pig! I'll prove to Sasuke that I'm better than you!" Sakura shouted as the two girls charged each other. Both the girls pulled their fists back. Both fists connected with the jaws of their owner's opponent. The force from the hit caused the girls to both go flying backwards before landing hard on the ground, unconscious.

"The fight . . . is a draw." Gekko said, slightly upset about the fight being, not so . . . well good. "The next fight is." Gekko said as the names began to cycle. "Kin Tsuchi verses Shikamaru Nara. Will the two . . . combatants please come down."

Kin smirked and jumped down from the balcony, eager for her chance to prove herself. Akio's jaw dropped as he saw the girl. Never had he seen someone so beautiful. Kabuto noticed this and smirked, Orochimaru would gladly use this chance. One more dead leaf village ninja was one small step closer to destroying his former home.

During this time Kin had thrown multiple senbon while Shikamaru dodged them quickly, resulting in them being embedded in the wall behind him. Naruto noticed one needle had a bell, though very small, tied to the end. As Shikamaru went through what he believed was her strategy, she made the bell behind him ring. Confused by the ringing, Shikamaru looked behind him, only to see the first senbon bell. As he turned his head back to face Kin, several senbon pierced into his arms and legs.

As he dropped to the ground in pain, Kin laughed. "Ask not for who the bell tolls. It tolls for you." She said darkly as she drew her hand back for another round of senbon. Suddenly, she realized one thing, she couldn't follow through with her attack.

"Using a string to ring the bell that you threw first to confuse me and make me drop my guard. Not a bad idea, except, don't you find it odd that such a thin wire would cast a shadow at that height?" Shikamaru asked with a grin on his face. Kin's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"Shadow possession successful." Shikamaru said as he righted himself.

"What now. Anything you do to me happens to you too!" Kin said with a smirk as Shikamaru reached for his kunai, resulting in her doing the same. "What are you doing! You'll kill us both you idiot!" She shouted as he threw his kunai and she hers.

"And now . . . duck." Shikamaru said as he quickly threw his head back, missing the wall behind him by inches. Kin however slammed her head against the wall, knocking her out cold. "A ninja must always know their position on the battlefield." He said as he turned to walk away. "It's troublesome but it looks like I win."

"Winner Shikamaru Nara" Gekko said as Kin's team-mates jumped down and brought her back up to their spot in the balcony.

"Akio, tell me how the rest of the fights go, I need to see Hinata." Naruto said.

"Huh? Oh yea sure thing." He said as Naruto headed for the exit.

Several ANBU appeared around Naruto escorting him back to the village. He silently walked through the town, ignoring the hateful and fearful glances of the villagers as he walked towards the hospital.

-(Back at the tower with Akio)-

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee shouted as he slammed Gaara into the ground before collapsing on the ground.

"MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!" Gaara shouted as a massive tidal wave of sand erupted from his gourd and sped towards Lee.

Just as the sand snaked around Lee's ankle and wrist Gaara crushed the bones to a little more than splinters. The scream that Lee let out would make even Madara Uchiha flinch.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto slowly walked through the hospital, the nurse had been too busy to realize who was asking for the information so she just told them the room.

Naruto gently knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. What he didn't expect was for the door to open, reveling Hiashi Hyuga staring at the boy and Hinata, sitting up in her bed with a deep blush on her face, as well as an apologetic look.

"Hello Naruto, have time to talk? You do? Great let's talk." Hiashi said as he pulled Naruto into the room before the boy even had a chance to respond to his questions. Hiashi looked around the hallway before closing the door.

"So Naruto, She's your mate?" He said while glaring at the boy.

Naruto for his part did the first thing he could think of. "Save me Hinata-chan!" he shouted as he dove under the bed.


	21. Chapter 21: Women Rule

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 21**

**Women Rule**

Naruto slowly walked through the hospital, the nurse had been too busy to realize who was asking for the information so she just told them the room.

Naruto gently knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. What he didn't expect was for the door to open, reveling Hiashi Hyuga staring at the boy and Hinata, sitting up in her bed with a deep blush on her face, as well as an apologetic look.

"Hello Naruto, have time to talk? You do? Great let's talk." Hiashi said as he pulled Naruto into the room before the boy even had a chance to respond to his questions. Hiashi looked around the hallway before closing the door.

"So Naruto, She's your mate?" He said while glaring at the boy.

Naruto for his part did the first thing he could think of. "Save me Hinata-chan!" he shouted as he dove under the bed.

As he did, Hiashi lunged towards the fox-boy. With the man being full grown it was no shock that his reach was able to get his hand to Naruto, however, he only succeeded in grabbing the boy's tail.

"OW OH FUCK THAT HURTS PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN, PLEASE!" the boy screamed. His tail was possibly the most sensitive part of him, and the grip Hiashi had on him wasn't exactly gentle.

"HELL NO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS YOUR MATE! I TRUST YOU TO PROTECT HER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" Hiashi screamed back.

"U-uhm F-father…."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I'M ONLY TWELVE FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"F-father p-please."

"NOTHING YOU PERVERT!"

"LIES!"

"ENOUGH FATHER SET NARUTO DOWN…NOW!" Hinata shouted, shocking both Naruto and Hiashi, who just stared at the supposedly shy heiress. "I SAID NOW!"

Hiashi complied and let Naruto go. Naruto stayed in the air for a few seconds, as if his body was processing the lack of grip Hiashi previously held before falling right on his face.

"Oops." Was Hiashi's reply.

"Now please father, Naruto has done nothing of t-that nature." She said with a heavy blush.

"Yea, 'mate' is the Kitsune way of saying girlfriend, or boyfriend too I guess. You happen to not think it through and heard the version implying….that activity." Naruto said calmly as he gently rubbed his face.

"Forgive me Naruto, Father's reaction." Hiashi said, slightly ashamed.

Naruto just waved his hand, showing he didn't really care. "Hinata-chan, are you ok? Neji did quite a number on you during the prelims." Naruto asked as he moved to her side.

Hinata blushed a bit deeper at his close proximity, but nodded. "T-the doctors s-say I'll be r-released i-in about a d-day or two."

"That's good to hear, maybe when you are released we could, I don't know, maybe go out?" Naruto asked as his gaze shifted around the room, a slight pink hue on his cheeks.

Hiashi was sitting in a chair, a blank look on his face, but that was only a front, behind it was a man who was trying with all his being, not to strangle the boy by his daughter's side.

Hinata squealed in joy before passing out after letting out a quiet loud yes.

Naruto smiled and gently moved her sheets up. "I will see you then, Rabendā hime." He whispered as he gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face before turning to Hiashi and bowing. "Hiashi-sama, I am afraid I must return to the prelims in order to analyze the competition." He said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw Akio down in the ring with a thin boy, the sound village headband secured firmly around his forehead. Currently, the sound boy had his arms trapped in the ground.

"You think this little trick is going to stop me!" He shouted.

Akio started sprinting to the boy. "Nope, just a trap for the finisher." He said as he slid across the floor slamming his legs into the boy's trapped arms. A sickeningly loud snap could be heard as the boy screamed out in pain before passing out.

"Winner, Akio Kiyoshi." Gekko said.

Akio smiled and bowed to his unconscious opponent before jumping back into the stands landing next to Naruto.

"Nice match." Naruto said.

Akio jumped at Naruto's voice. "Geez man, warn a guy next time will ya?"

Naruto shrugged before looking down at the floor. "Who fought?"

"Everyone but Choji and the mummy looking guy over there." Akio pointed out towards the last sound ninja who had started making his way down to the ring.

"Well, guess I'll have to train really hard to win huh?" Naruto asked.

"Ha as if I'll pound you into the ground." Akio said with a smile as he and Naruto grabbed the others hand.

Naruto smiled a little more as his friend made his claim. "Maybe one day you will Akio, maybe one day."

A loud explosion caught the boy's attention. A large cloud of dust slowly clearing to show Choji knocked out with the sound ninja standing over him.

"Winner Dosu." Gekko said.

"Wow that was fast." Akio said.

"And that completes the preliminary rounds, will all who are advancing please come down and draw a number from the box." Gekko said as Anko brought out the box.

All the winners headed down and started drawing their numbers. Guy drew for Neji and Kakashi drew for Sasuke.

"One." Naruto said.

"Five." Akio said.

"Three." Kakashi stated.

"Nine." Dosu said in an empty tone.

"Six." Kankuro said as he cracked his neck.

"Four." Gaara said in his slightly creepy voice.

"Two." Guy said, unusually calm for once.

"Seven, troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Eight." Temari said as she looked over at Shikamaru.

"Very well, the matches will be, Naruto verses Neji in the first round, Sasuke verses Gaara follows, then Akio verses Kankuro, Finally Shikamaru verses Temari with the winner fighting Dosu afterwards." Gekko said as he drew the match ups on a white board. "You have one month to train and learn new skills, also keep in mind what your opponent showed here today. You are dismissed." Gekko said as everybody started filing out of the room.

Akio wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder as they walked. Naruto cast a glance at him and noticed a slightly mischievous grin. "What?" Naruto asked.

"How's your mate doing?" Akio said as he burst out laughing.

Naruto sighed heavily, he just _had_ to use that word. Akio was going to have a field day with this. However Naruto had a grin of his own. "Fine actually, how's yours?"

Akio blushed so hard he could put Hinata to shame and started stuttering nonsense.

Oh was he going to have fun with this for a while.

**Rabendā hime means lavender princess of any of you are wondering. I realize that this was mainly a filler/fluff chapter with little to no action in it but I didn't really have any inspiration for Zaku verses Akio, the stone golem jutsu would be overkill in that match. So tell me what you guys think and I know you want it longer but for me that's easier said than done but I'm trying.**


	22. Chapter 22: Fox vs Bird

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 22**

**Fox vs Bird**

Fireworks exploded in the sky in beautiful shades of blues, reds and greens. In the leaf village stadium stands thousands of people had gathered to watch the battles. Some for tradition, others for the bets they had placed. Everyone who was there to watch from the leaf village with the exception of three to five people all came to see the demon lose to the Hyuga prodigy. The odds for Naruto winning his fight were set at around 200-1. Upon seeing those odds Naruto placed every cent on him winning as his transformed self. Akio, Kurenai and even shy little Hinata did the same. They all knew what Naruto was capable of, if the need for a new training ground was anything to go by. The noise the crowd was giving off was ridiculous, the fox itself wouldn't be able to drown out the noise they were giving off.

As the crowd bore their gazes down to the center ring of the stadium the genin filed into the stadium followed by Genma Shiranui. This man wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit of the hidden leaf village. "Welcome all of you to the final rounds of the chunin exam!" Genma said causing a roar of applause to erupt from the crowd. "The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd erupted in shouts of displeasure and hatred to the boy. "Verses, Neji Hyuga of the prestigious Hyuga clan!" Again the crowd erupted in cheers and more than one person could be heard shouting for the Hyuga male to end the blonde's life. "Will those two genin stay on the field while the others go into the competetors booth." Genma said as the other genin headed to the stadium. Sasuke hadn't shown up yet. It didn't matter to Naruto, after Neji, Gaara was his next target.

"Alright, The match will end when one of you forfeits, is killed or I deem you unable to fight, understood?" Genma asked.

Both boys nodded in agreement. And slide into their respective fighting stances.

"Then let the first match of the final rounds BEGIN!" Genma said and jumped away to a safe distance.

Naruto wasted no time; he quickly charged the Hyuga boy and threw a right hook only for Neji to pull his head back and dodge the attack. Naruto smirked as he kept the punch going while bringing his foot around and slam it into the back of Neji's head. But Naruto wasn't done yet, this guy hurt the girl he loved and he was gunna pay. As Neji rolled on the ground from the force of Naruto's kick Naruto ran towards the boy and slammed his fist into the boy's stomach, hard.

Neji skidded back ten feet from the punch alone, the power this loser had was unbelievable. If he wanted to win, then he would have to stop fooling around and pull out all the stops.

"Give up Neji, or I'll really get serious." Naruto said.

"There is no reason for me to do so. Fate has decided that I will win for you are within range of my eight trigrams." Neji replied as he lowered into the stance.

'Impossible! A branch member shouldn't be able to learn that technique.' Hiashi thought to himself from in the stands.

"Gentle Fist art: Eight trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji shouted as he lunged forward. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS TWO PALM!" Neji shouted as he struck two points in Naruto's chakra system. "FOUR PALM, EIGHT PALM, SIXTEEN PALM, THIRTY-TWO PALM, EIGHT TRIGRAM SIXTY FOUR PALM!" Neji shouted as he struck all the key chakra points in Naruto's system, sending the boy flying back. "I'll admit, you gave me a run for my money. But it's over now; I struck all sixty four of your chakra points. You're lucky that you're still breathing." Neji said. Sure Naruto had gotten a couple hits on him but he could heal from that in no time.

"Shut up. Just shut up Neji." Naruto said as he slowly stood back up.

Neji was shocked. No one in Hyuga history has been able to stand back up after that technique hit, sure it wasn't an instant kill technique but it still dealt massive damage and usually left the victim in shock for a killing blow. "How, How are you able to stand up. What drives you so much that you put your life on the line?" Neji shouted in shock.

"You want to know so bad I'll tell you. The reason I fight so hard, is for Hinata-chan. She is the world to me and if someone hurts her, I will destroy them." Naruto said as he stared at Neji.

Neji shook off the feeling of fear that Naruto's gaze was giving him. "What more can you do? You're struggling to stand and you can't use any of your jutsu now, it's over!" Neji shouted.

"It's not over until one of us can't get up Neji!" Naruto shouted as he drew upon the fox's chakra.

Neji felt the surge of chakra coming from Naruto. "It's pointless, Your chakra points are sealed." Neji said in a smug tone.

"You underestimate me Neji." Naruto said as red chakra started to form at his feet. 'Time to use the abilities I learned.'

If one were to ask a Hyuga what happened during that fight, they would say that after his points were sealed, Naruto flooded his system with red almost evil chakra. The power behind it unlocked every single sealed chakra point.

Ask any civilian and they would tell you that the chakra the demon child let out was so powerful that the loose dirt around the stadium was lifted up around the boy and the chakra itself surrounded the boy like fire. Neji was terrified, how could this boy hold so much power? Neji's generation were ones that didn't know about the fox being sealed away.

"W-what is going on here? How can you hold so much power?" Neji asked terrified. Never in his life had he felt such power and hate directed at him.

"YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH NEJI! PLASMA STYLE: PLASMA ERUPTION JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand on the ground. Seconds later the ground under Neji started to crack before a column of light blue light shot up surrounding Neji.

The stadium was filled with a horrid scream. As the beam started to fade out people could see Neji, his clothes singed, skin red and irritated. "Nice..nice trick Uzumaki, but it'll take more than that to beat me." Neji said.

"I was hoping that was going to be the case." Naruto said as he charged towards the other boy.

Neji stood there his hair hiding the smirk he had on his face. As Naruto threw another punch it seemed to have hit its mark but he felt resistance to it, like something was pushing it away. Then Neji started to spin and sent Naruto flying away.

Using the momentum Naruto flipped over and skidded on his feet. "What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

'I'll give you credit Naruto, this is the closest anyone has ever been to beating Neji, but no one can break through his ultimate defense. The eight trigrams palm rotation, by focusing chakra from his chakra points in his body then spinning at a high speed he can not only block attacks, but also repel them.' A girl in the stands thought to herself. This girl was Tenten, a team-mate of Neji's.

"That is my ultimate defense Naruto, no one has broken through it." Neji said as he slid back into his stance.

"Well we will see about that won't we?" Naruto shouted as he charged forward again.

Neji smirked again and started his rotation once more. Naruto however jumped away from the dome and smiled. He watched the dome spin and his smile grew. Let one hand fall to his side and focused his chakra. Slowly, a light blue orb started to form in his hand. The third Hokage, and many other elder ninja where shocked that Naruto had learned the forth Hokage's jutsu, many of them where feeling the pain in their wallets.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he thrust the orb into the dome. For a while it seemed as if neither side was going to give in. The Rasengan grinded against the rotation both was trying to force the other out of their way. The power struggle went on for a good two minutes before the Rasengan started to slow down in speed and Neji started losing momentum in his spin. Thinking quickly Naruto dropped his other hand back and formed another Rasengan.

Just as the first Rasengan and the rotation fizzled out Naruto slammed his second Rasengan into Neji's stomach. "EAT THIS NEJI! RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as the full force of his Rasengan was unloaded into Neji's stomach, sending the boy flying back into a wall.

Neji hit the wall and fell onto his back, the pain from the attack was immeasurable. "I-I don't think I can move." Neji said. "But how? Fate had decided I would win."

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma shouted to the crowd. The crowd, who had been silent throughout the fight erupted into cheers for the blonde. Genma smiled at the boy, a fine ninja he was.

Neji stared at the sky. "Father, why can't I be free?" Neji said to himself.

Genma looked up at the sky then down to Neji. "You know, even a caged bird will never give up its freedom. Even if it's locked up it'll try to pick the lock with its beak, never giving in to a cruel fate."

Neji simply cast his gaze somewhere elsewhere and started to ponder the older man's words.

Naruto looked up to where Hinata was. 'Hinata-chan, I did it. Just as you asked.'


	23. Chapter 23: Absent Winds

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 23**

**Absent Winds**

"The next match will be Sasuke Uchiha versus Gaara of the Desert." Genma said causing the crowd to erupt with applause. Many people from nearby villages came to the leaf just to see the Uchiha fight the Kazekage's son.

However the applause soon stopped as only Gaara appeared in the ring, sand settling around his feet.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared next to Genma and whispered something into his ear. Genma nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the information. "There has been a change of plans, the fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert will be pushed to the last spot." Many people started booing and yelling. The ones that didn't were already active ninja, they knew that it was pushed back only because of who Sasuke was. "Please calm down, we promise you the fight will continue after the other fights please be patient. Instead the next fight will be Akio Kiyoshi against Kankuro of the Desert. Will the genin please come down to the arena?"

'Alright! Finally I get my chance to shine!' Akio thought eagerly.

"Proctor, I wish to withdraw from the match." Kankuro said with a slightly downtrodden tone. He would have loved to fight that little brat and destroy him but he already dipped his puppets weapons in poison for the invasion. If he did beat the kid then the medics would pick up the traces in his blood and alert the hokage. And that would put an end to their surprise attack.

"So be it, Kankuro of the desert has withdrawn from the exams Akio Kiyoshi wins by default." Genma said, much to the dismay of the spectators.

"HEY THAT IS BULLSHIT!" Akio shouted down. "I DIDN'T COME THIS FAR JUST TO BE HANDED A WIN BECAUSE MY OPPONENT FORFITTED."

"I'm sorry Akio, but it is his decision to make." Genma said.

Akio simply gripped his hands into fists and stared angrily at Kankuro, he knew their plan, so did the hokage and several other high ranked ninja. He still wanted to beat the crap out of Kankuro. No one threatened his home. Or the ones he loved.

Meanwhile Kin was already taking in the numbers of sound and sand troops disguised as leaf ANBU. So far they outnumbered the leaf 3 to 1. She started to doubt that the leaf could really survive this attack.

"With Kankuro withdrawing, the next match will be Shikamaru Nara versus Temari of the Desert." Genma announced.

The sudden gust of wind prevented him from continuing as Temari descended from the competetors booth. "I'm not scared of these other genin, bring him on." She said.

'Troublesome, maybe I should just give up too.' Shikamaru thought. That was before he looked at Genma. The look he was giving the boy conveyed a message. Compete, we need the time. He gave a sigh and started down the stairs to the arena. As he dragged his feet walking up to his opponent the crowd cheered. Finally they get to see some fighting.

"The next round, Shikamaru Nara versus Temari of the Desert will now begin!" Genma shouted as he jumped away.

"WIND STYLE: WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Temari shouted as she swung her massive fan. She didn't pump as much chakra into the jutsu, this created dull blades that only knocked Shikamaru back into the trees. "DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU TIME TO THINK LAZY-BOY!" she shouted as she swung her fan again. Since she kept the same chakra output, the trees shielded Shikamaru from the more painful of the winds.

'How am I gunna do this?' Shikamaru thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he got an idea. He just hoped he wouldn't get killed by doing this.

Temari stopped swinging her fan; did she actually kill that kid? No she couldn't have, the attacks were so weak and why was she feeling upset? Shikamaru suddenly came running out of the trees, a kunai in each hand, heading straight for Temari. Shocked at the speed the 'lazy boy' was showing Temari instinctively swung her fan hard hoping to knock him off balance and back into the trees. As the wind slammed into Shikamaru he dug his kunai into the ground, laying flat on his stomach. As the breeze calmed down he lunged himself at Temari, tackling her to the ground. The crowd cheered as Shikamaru landed his attack, the two kids rolling on the ground, dust kicking up as they did. The cheering stopped once their vision was lost. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, for a Nara's fight it was much more action packed then they thought it would be. Slowly the dust cleared and as it did the crowd's male audience started cat-calling and whistling, there, in the arena for the entire village to see was Shikamaru and Temari, Shikamaru on top of her with lips pushed together.

Now in his defense it wasn't his plan, making out with his opponent like that, but it did allow his shadow to link with hers. Slowly they both stood up, Temari's face red in both rage and embarrassment.

Shikamaru tossed his blade away from him, causing Temari to toss her fan to the side.

"You perverted bastard." She said.

"That was completely by accident, honest" Shikamaru replied.

Temari just stared at him in rage, if she had control of her body she… she…she wouldn't have done anything.

"I'm sorry ok, troublesome woman." He emphasized. "It's better for you to give up now. I have full control over your body." He waved his arm to prove his point, making her imitate the action.

'Damn it, how could I lose to this guy? NOT TO MENTION HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!' She raged in her head. "P-proctor." Temari called out.

"Yes?" The older man replied.

"I, Temari of the Desert….admit defeat to Shikamaru Nara." She said begrudgingly.

"Very well, victory goes to Shikamaru Nara of the leaf village!" Genma announced as the crowd cheered. Two people were not cheering though not for the reason their enemy won the match.

"I'm gunna kill that bastard for what he did to her!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara said nothing but only stared at the lazy genin, the desire to see his blood painting the ground rising up inside him.

Genma smiled at the young, lazy boy in front of him. Yet another leaf genin advanced. His home was proving strong. He let the applause continue to pour in for the young Nara, trying to bide more time. The plan was for not however as the applause quickly died out and were replaced with cries of "Where is Sasuke!" and "Send out the Uchiha!" also many other shouts but they were far to scattered an drowned out by each other to be effectively heard.

Just as Sarutobi was about to announce Sasuke's forfeit, a massive cloud of smoke erupted in the middle of the arena. "Sorry, are we late?" Kakashi asked through the smoke.

"A little, bit of a flashy entrance don't you think?" Genma asked in response.

"Oh little Sasuke just wanted to make a grand entrance." Kakashi joked.

Gaara finally had enough waiting and arrived in the middle of the arena as sand flowed around him violently.

Sasuke just smirked at the red head not saying a word and slid into a fighting stance.

Genma cleared his throat. "And now, for the fight you all have been waiting for, Sasuke Uchiha versus Gaara of the Desert. Begin!"

**Hello all, and before anyone asks no I have not forgotten about Naruto just knowing the Rasengan. That will be explained but not till a later chapter, I have a much more interesting idea for how he is going to solve the Gaara problem.**


	24. Chapter 24: Raging Sands

**Naruto: Demon Reborn**

**Chapter 24**

**Raging Sands**

Sasuke charged Gaara, trying to capitalize on the red head's lack of speed. Gaara simply stood there while Sasuke charged him. As Sasuke got near him the sand shot towards where the boy just was. Sasuke jumped to the side just barely avoiding the sand. He heard of its power, he wasn't going to end up like Lee. The last Uchiha continued his charge throwing kunai and shuriken at the boy, knowing full well they would be blocked. As he predicted the sand shot up and deflected said weapons with ease. Sasuke took the chance and shot straight for the red head while his eyes were blocked by the sand. A few inches before Sasuke was in range however the wall of sand lunged towards him forcing him back a bit. Just as he landed from his jump he needed to flip back in order to avoid the sand waves Gaara sent after him.

Gaara let up on the sand waves once Sasuke was only a few feet from the wall. Opting to pull his sand back rather than go for a quick kill. A sick grin spread over Gaara's face. He wanted to make his opponent suffer.

Sasuke smirked as well. It wouldn't have been any fun if his opponent was weak. He started running around the ring, slowly increasing his speed till he was a blur to the naked eye, closing in on Gaara with each loop.

Gaara felt fear rising up inside. He felt what speed like that could do to his person, and that's what he wanted to avoid. "No, no, stay away. Stay away! GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" He shouted as he sent out a massive shockwave of sand in all directions. Now that Sasuke had shown his speed Gaara didn't care about enjoying the suffering of his opponent. No, he was a threat, and he would remove the threat entirely.

The speed that the sand shot out surprised Sasuke. He thought that the sand could only move at a singular speed that Gaara showed at first. Sasuke couldn't avoid it in time and so had sand wrapping around his legs. Gaara then lifted the boy of the ground and slammed him into the wall causing him to scream out in pain and several loud gasps to be heard from the crowd. But Gaara wasn't done yet. He slammed the trapped boy into the trees several times, knocking them down one by one. With each hit the Uchiha took the crowd cringed, as if feeling the boy's pain.

Each cry echoed in Gaara's head making his grin reappear. He was enjoying playing with his new toy; it made such enjoyable sounds when he smashed it against things. "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO OFFER ME?" he yelled. "SUCH A SHAME, I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU!" he said before tossing the Uchiha into the wall, freeing him from the sand.

That was exactly what he needed.

Now that he was free from the massive changes in g-force from the violent swinging he could perform his hand seals easily. Finally he could put up a better attack rather than being lowered to a simple rag-doll. "FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke shouted as he finished the hand seals, expelling a large fireball from his mouth. Gaara just brought his sand up to defend from the annoyance. Sasuke once again capitalized. Running straight behind him he delivered a fierce kick to the boys back, sending him gliding a bit. Now it was his turn to be the one in control. "FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX BOMB JUTSU!" Sasuke shouted as several blasts of fire flew towards Gaara. The sand once again blocked it but it seemed to be moving slower. Sasuke flew over to where the red head was about to land only to jump back, less he wanted to be impaled with sand tendrils. As soon as he was out of range the tendrils wrapped around Gaara, forming a dome around the boy. He had had enough; this Uchiha was going to die.

Sasuke smirked. It was time to unleash his newest technique. Sasuke ran up the stadium wall before turning around to look at his opponent. He knelt down ran through some hand signs the grabbed his wrist. Slowly a chirping sound could be heard. It started out small, like two maybe three birds had started talking to each other. Then it grew louder and louder until the sound of a thousand birds filled the area. Sasuke ran down the wall and towards his opponent. He pulled back the lightning covered fist as he drew closer to the dome of sand. More tendrils of sand shot out hoping to impale the boy. Sasuke weaved through them, not losing any of his speed. "CHIDORI!" he shouted before plunging his hand through the sand and into Gaara's body.

Gaara felt something new. Something wet, sliding down his chest. 'What is this?' he wondered. It felt warm. 'Is this…blood?' he asked himself. "Blood…blood! BLOOD!" He screamed. His voice laced with fear as it reached the crowd.

"Oh no, Gaara's hurt!" Temari stated worriedly.

"Shit that's not good." Kankuro replied.

The sand dome started to bulge with activity before exploding, revealing a monstrous looking red head. Sand seemingly melded into his skin, some of his teeth had become razor sharp like the demons told in stories. His eyes no longer held light blue pupils. Instead they had become a goldish color with the former whites of his eyes turning black. Several areas of Gaara's body seemed to have had the skin torn from where the sand melded.

Sasuke was terrified.

Before the crowd started their inevitable panic, feathers started to fall from the sky. Almost all the ninja noticed the genjutsu off the bat, but the civilians didn't stand a chance against it. As soon as the crowd fell asleep, a massive explosion rang out from the Kage's box.

All the leaf ninja looked up, worried about their Kage. What they saw, was Orochimaru, holding his former teacher with a kunai pressed to his neck. "Attention Leaf village ninja!" he shouted. "Today is the last day of your village's existence! So I say to you, EMBRACE DESTRUCTION!" Orochimaru shouted before laughing like a mad-man.

It was so hard not to kill off Sasuke in this chapter. The ONLY thing that kept him alive is that he has a purpose in later chapters. DAMN YOU FUTURE INSIGHT OF STORY PROGRESSION. If anyone is interested in the scene i had in mind just leave it in a review.


End file.
